Kingdom of Shadows
by RyI'sShAdOwChAoS1984
Summary: Follow Lord Jesse in his revenge for the woman he lost in this story of trust, betrayal, love, and hate...and find out what it truly means to be the Kingdom of Shadows...
1. Chapter 1

Kingdom of Shadows

**Kai**

**1/25/2008**

**Chapter One**

**Kyo, Rick, and ****J****esse all got onto their black Friesians. "We will not rest until ****that bastard is dead!" Kyo and R****ick agreed with their leader Jesse. The war between ****C****hina and Japan had gone on long enough. There were no humans in this time; they had all been wiped out over a hundred****s of years****. The beings that ruled over the world were demons; and it wasn't the foul smelling or disgusting looking demons. It was demons that looked like humans, the only difference was that there finger nails were longer and at a point and their ears were also pointed. Within moments all three men left and went their separate ways. Each commander was given twelve thousand men. Such as foot soldiers, archers, and riders. Kyo had be****en stationed at Cherry Blossom Grove while Rick was stationed at Waterfall V****alley and Jesse**** had stationed himself in the Mountain T****erritory.**

**Josh, one of the other commanders, who backed out of the war because of a personal reason continued to walk through the forest. **

**"What's a lord like you doing out here a****ll alone?" a voice from behind J****osh asked in an ice cold tone that even made the strongest of men shudder.**

**"What do you want Jung****-woo?" J****osh asked a growl escaping his lips.**

**"I've got a deal for you josh . . . ,"**** Jung-Woo persisted as he came out from within the shadow of the forest.**

**"A deal is it?" J****osh questioned a little interested. "What kind of deal?"**

**"If you fight on my side in this war then I will give you all of Japan, and you must kill the other three lords."**

**"Is that so Jung-woo?"**** Josh questioned as he watched Jung-Woo's every move as the warlord approached him.**

**Jung-woo nodded****. "That is if you want all of Japan to yourself. And you kill the other tree lords."**

**"Alright Jung-woo I'll go along with your plan but if I accomplish what it is you want me to do you must also deliver the prize."**

**"Good, I'll be checking in on you just to make sure you haven't betrayed me in any way."**

**1 week later**

**Kyo stretched**** as he and his men finally reach****ed Cherry Blossom G****rove. ****"Commander!" A**** man hollered as ****he pulled on the reigns of his white**** Friesian to**** a ****stop**** beside Kyo.**

**"What's wrong Joseph?"**

**"Jung-Woo's army is attacking a village two miles back!"**** Joseph panted heavily trying to catch his breath. **

**"Take forty men and go protect that village!"**** Kyo growled.**

**Joseph nodded and took off with the forty men following on their horses. Within an hour Joseph and his men reach****ed**** the burning village. Jung-Woo's army n****oticed them and attacked****. From within the village Joseph heard a scream and his white Friesian ran towards the cries for help. Once there he reached the alleyway ****Shadow B****lade, Joseph's ****Friesian**** knocked**** the man away from the female he ****had pinned**** to the wall. ****The man cackled**

**"Jung-Woo's army will win while Jesse's forces will fall just as he will!" the man ran off before Joseph could kill him. The girl backed away from Joseph her eyes wide in horror.**

**"Come on!" Joseph picked her up and set her on ****Shadow B****lade and got on behind her as ****Shadow B****lade**** took off and barely making it out of**** the village**** before it had**** collapsed right behind them.**

**Joseph and his men reach****ed**** the camp, the girl had fallen asleep leaned up against him****, her breathing shallow and weak from the raping encounter she had to endure. **

**"Joseph! You know we can't have a female in an all male camp!" Kyo**** snapped riding over to the soldier.**

**The girl stirred and whimpered as she buried herself further into his kimono. "I know but she's the only one who survived. I can't just leave her out there with Jung-Woo's army rushing around. Don't worry I'll watch over her."**

**Kyo sighed and nodded****. "Alright, just keep an eye on her Joseph I'm counting on you." he walked away.**

**Outside of Jung-Woo's camp his men trained as he worked in his tent. A woman about nineteen ****went over to him and leaned over his shoulder. "What**** now Rika?" Jung-woo asked a growl escaping his lips.**

**"Nothing, I was just going to give you a massage." she giggled. **

**"Go away," he snapped.**

**She blinked backing**** away, "I . . . thought. . . We were together. . ." she said as she lowered her head.**

**"****Rika ****get your facts straight, we were never together." he said as he looked at her coldly. **

**Tears formed in Rika's ****eyes as she nodded.**** "I'm sorry I misunderstood you my Lord."**** With that said she silently left the tent and disappeared into the shadows of the forest.**

**"Lord Jung-woo, "A soldier whispered from the entrance of the tent.**

**"What?" Jung-woo asked as he flipped over onto his stomach and yawned.**

**"It's about Miss Rika, sir. . . "**

**"****Okay. . .****"**

**The soldie****r rolled his eyes and spoke****, "She's dead my lord. . . ."**

**Jung-woo bolted up and looked at the soldier. "What?!"**

**"We found her near the camp, she was torn to shreds . . . , and it looked like the claw marks to an ogre demon."**

**Jung-woo quickly put his kimono shirt on and followed the soldier to the he****aler's tent. Once there he shooed**** everyone away from the tent and**** went**** over to her. "Idiot! Why didn't you protect yourself?!"**

**By the time the next morning came Kyo and Joseph were in the meeting tent and were discussing the next battle strategy. **

**"Jung-w****oo will probably strike at the Hidden V****illage.****" Joseph observed.**

**"****We**** don't have enough commanders to go and set five hundred men over in that area****." Kyo countered.**

**"Let me go Kyo, I can be back in less than two months. " Joseph said as he glanced at the girl he had rescued from yesterday. She sat next to him in silence and listened as an argument broke out between the two demon men.**

**"No, I need you here to lead the men that are here in the camp. " Kyo said as he looked at Joseph.**

**"Don't be stupid Kyo! Let me go and set five hundred men over in that area!"**

**"No . . . ,"**

**"Then send Keith!" Joseph snarled as his commanding officer was not getting it through his thick head that someone needed to go an****d place troops over in the Hidden Valley area****. If they were to wait any longer Jung-woo within hours would have control over the entire village and the second best force would be under his control.**

**"Hmm," Kyo looks away thinking on what to do about the situation.**

**"I'm going to that village Kyo." Joseph said as he stood up the g****irl at his side. They both left and Kyo plopped down in a chair and rubbed****his temples as a headache began**

**"Do you want me to get the troops?" a soldier asked.**

**"Yes!" Joseph snapped.**

**The soldier nodded and quickly began**** to wake the men up. Joseph ****went**** back into his tent and over to the girl. He shook her gently.**

**"Hey, I'm leaving now. . .****"**

**"Why so early?" she asked as she sat up and yawned. His tent had been made slightly bigger so the girl could**** have her own**** futon to sleep on.**

**"Because I have too, don't worry I'll be back in two months." he reassured her.**** He laid her back down and tucked**** her in before leaving.**

**4 months later**

**"Morgan," ****Kyo said as he stood beside her. **

**"Y-yes my lord?" she asked a little nervous around him.**

**"Since Joseph has been gone longer than what he had said I'm taking you to Hiroshima tomorrow and you will remain there until the war is over. . . Is that understood?"**

**"Yes my lord." she bowed as he walked away.**

**That night Morgan sat far from the camp up in a cherry blossom tree and gazed up at the stars, her waist length mid-night**** black**** colored hair b****lew in the soft breeze. Her green**** colored eyes ****trembled ****in sadness as she wished upon a star Joseph was not dead. She was worried though that her new found protector was dead and she would be in danger again. She sighed heavily for Joseph was her only friend and now hearing that he might be dead, she knew that there was a fifty percent chance she was again without a friend in this war. As she sat there the red and pink cherry blossom p****etals**** blew in the soft breeze.**

**"Lord Jesse!" a soldier called, Jesse turned and faced**** the soldier his eyes cold and emotionless.**

**"This wench was trying to steal our food." he said as he tossed a young girl about seventeen to his lord's feet. **

**She winced in pain and sat up rubbing her head. She was cute the soldier had to admit, she had waist length silver hair and blue eyes. ****She was dressed i\n what**** looked as if she was the da****ughter of one of the lord's in C****hina. Surprisingly enough she spoke the Japanese language very well.**

**Jesse picked**** the girl up by the front of her kimono. "Do you know what the punishment is for stealing?!" he snarled.**

**The girl flincheed at his tone and shoke her head. "N-no my L****ord. . .****"**

**"Death or imprisonment!" he snarled again his eyes flaming in anger. He was not in the mood to toy around with a female who wanted to steal food from him, he wanted this war done and over with as soon as possible and ****nobody not even this girl**** would stand in his way.**

**The girl lowered**** her he****ad in defeat her bangs shadowed**** her eyes. "Do what you must my lord. . . My life is in your hands." **

**Jesse looked at the soldier and handed**** the girl over to him. "Take her to the prisoner's tent."**

**The soldier nodded and took**** the girl to a tent in the middle of the camp and**** went inside and tied her with chains to**** a post in the middle of the tent. "Stupid bitch this will teach you never to steal our food." he said as he slapped he****r across the face **

**She flinched; ****tears in her eyes. **

**The soldier left and told**** two men who were passing**** by**** to guard the entrance. ****The two men agreed, taking there post they watched and made sure the female stayed locked up.**

**For hours all you could hear was Jesse barking orders to his men, once he finished he ****went**** into the tent.**

**"Be thankful I spared your life."**** Jesse snarled, his eyes livid with ****the hatred that dwelled deep within his soul.**

**"I-I'm sorry. . . "She whispered.**

**"Who gave you permission to steal my food?"**

**"Nobody my lord, I haven't eaten in two weeks and I just wanted a piece of bread.****" She replied trying not to anger Jesse anymore than he already was.**

**"That gave you permission?!" he snarled anger rising in him.**

**"I'm sorry!" she cried. "Jung-Woo's men killed my family two weeks ago, I've been able to get wild animals. . . But lately food has been scarce. . . "**

**His eyes soften, "Jung-Woo's men killed your family?"**

**"Yes my lord."**

**Jesse stared**** down at her. "Leave ****and never show your face to me or any of my men do you understand?" he asked as he u****ntied her.**

**"Y-yes sir," s****he raced**** off into the forest disappearing into the shadows. **

**J****esse watched her leave and grabbed**** one of his soldiers. "Go set five hundred men to the south of here." **

**The soldier nodded and headed**** off with the five hundred men an hour later**** as Jesse had commanded.**

**The girl cont****inued**** running until she is a good mile away before falling to her knees breathing hard.**

**"Well, hello again Alex. . ." a voice from behind her taunted her as she hesitantly turned and looked at the man her eyes wide in horror.**

**Morgan had returned to Kyo's camp; retiring to ****her and Joseph's tent when**** he came riding back into the campsite with less than half of his men. **

**"What happened?" Kyo asked as he rushed over to Joseph and helped his friend off his white Friesian. **

**"We were barely able to hold them off . . . ," he winced. "I didn't come back uninjured either. . ."**

**"Come on let's get you to the healer. . ." Kyo insisted.**

**"No," Joseph said as he stag****gered over to his tent and plopped**** down on the bed ****passing out.**

**By the time the next morning came round, Kyo and Joseph were outside looking at the map.**

**"Word has it that Jung-Woo's intentions are to strike the Defender's R****ealm."**** Joseph told Kyo.**

**"Why? That's too Far East . . .," Kyo said as he pointed to the map.**

**"We should get a hold of James."**

**"Why?"**** Kyo questioned looking at Joseph.**

**"Because the Elvin army can hold Jung-Woo's army at bay at the eastern pass." **

**"Joseph-kun!" Morgan cried as she tackled her protector, hugging him around**** his waist.**

**He chuckled. "Well hello to you too M****organ." he said as he hugged her back.**

**"Anyways!"**** snapped**** Kyo**

** Joseph cringed at his commanding officers tone.**

**Joseph stood up straight and bowed. "Anyways . . . , as you were saying lord Kyo."**

**". . . Problem is it will take you three weeks to get to Elvin territory."**

**"Then I'll take my men and we will ride as fast as possible."**

**"When can you be ready?"**

**Joseph thought for a moment and said, "In a couple hours my men will be ready to ride."**

**"Good," Kyo nodded**** and ****turned**** away. "Oh and I'm taking Morgan to Hiroshima tonight."**

**"What?! Why?!"**

**"Joseph this is a war she's getting in the way."**

**"I'm sorry . . . Lord Kyo. . ." Morgan whispered as she lowe****red her head her bangs shadowed**** her eyes. "I didn't mean to be so annoying Joseph-kun.****"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Alex came staggering out of the forest and**** back**** into Jesse's camp. Her blood soaked kimono barely covered any of her. Her eyes were blank;**** her senses had been**** destroyed for the time being.**

**"Hey!" Soldiers grabbed her upper arms.**** "Your not suppose to be here!"**

**Alex winced**** as blood trickled down her ar****m from the cuts being reopened.**

**Jesse walked**** over to her and snarled**** and slapped**** her across the face. "What did I tell you?!"**

**"I-I'm sorry my Lord. . . I couldn't see where I was going."**** Alex replied, tears ran down her cheeks ****streaking down the slap wound. **

**He blinked in confusion and used his index finger to lift**** her chin. "What happened?"**

**"I was . . . one of Jung-Woo's men he. . . "She trembled.**

**"Release her."**** Jesse demanded.**

**The soldiers all release****d**** her and walk****ed**** away.**

**"How many times were you raped?"**** He asked watching as she struggled to stand up in place.**

**"More than once. . ."**

**"Two? Three?"**

**"Four!!" she cried as she fell to her knees. "I know that you don't care so save your breathe!"**

**"Come on let's go get you cleaned up. . ." He said as he stood her up and led her to a hot springs not far from t****he camp. Once there he undressed**** her then himself. **

**Alex winced as he slipped them both into the warm water.**

**"O-****Owww . . .**** Alex whimpered.**

**Jesse held her against his chest as he ripped**** a pi****ece of his kimono off and began**** to ****w****ash the stained blood off her skin.**

**"James!" a young female elf called as she ran down the hallway towards his room. She had pure silver colored hair and dark blue colored eyes.**

**"What Mylin?" he asked as he came out of his room yawning.**

**"Jung-woo is back!"**

**James placed his hand over her mouth. "Keep quiet! Damn woman!" he snapped.**

**She gasps and lowered**** her head as he let her go. "I'm sorry****. . . James****. . ." she whispered.**

**"Hey."**

**"What?"**

**James smiled**** at her. "Thank you Mylin honey." he ruffled her hair and kissed her cheek.**

**She blushed. "Your welcome James.**

**"Go get the troops and meet me in front of the meeting hall." he said as he ruffled her hair again.**

**"Okay!" she ran off down the hallway.**

** Jame****s shook**** his head, Mylin had been his lover since they were little. As he walked towards the meeting hall he couldn't help but wonder if he and Mylin could ever wed and have a family. But with the war in full swing now the hopes of that future was almost**** lost. Still he was patient and waited**

**Myori sighed heavily as she continued walking through the forest when Jung-woo appeared**** in front of her. She gasped**

**He smirked. "L****isten wench you stay away from J****osh. If you get near him even for a second I'll kill you."**

**Her eyes widen as she backed**** away from him.**

**"Stay away from my soldier." he said coldly.**

**"J****osh is fighting against you! Not with you!" Myori corrected.**

**"Hehe . . . shows how much you know about the situation." Jung-Woo sneered. **

**"No .****" she gasped.**

**Jung-woo vanished**** just as J****osh walked up behind Myor****i a quizzical look appeared on his face as he watched Myori turn and look at him.**

**"Myori?"**** he questioned.****She looked at him coldly then walked away her dragon wings twitched in anger**** "What do you want Josh?"**

**"Myori**** Wait!" He called as he grabbed her wrist. "What's wrong?"**

**"Go away. . . Traitor. . ."**

**Josh's eyes went**** wide. "Traitor?"**

**"You're on Jung-Woo's side! I hate everyone who has joined forces with the enemy!"**

**"What happened to the Myori that loved me?"**

**"She left the second you said you would hate me forever. . ."**

**Josh let**** her go. "I guess I've lost in this fight."**

**Joseph hugged**** Morgan. "You're not in the way."**

**"Why does he hate me so much?" she asked looking up at Joseph, as he let her go.**

**"He just . . . You should get to bed ****Morgan****, it's late."**

**You just got back**** Why do you have to leave again right now?**

**Joseph looked down at her ****with ****an ice cold look he had never given to**** her. This frightened Morgan as**** she bowed and left back to the tent. Joseph then began to reassemble his troops.**

**"Lord Jesse!" a soldier called as he ran over to his lord.**

**"What**** do you want****?!" Jesse snarled as the soldier whirled around a blush appearing on his face.**

**"U-Uhh . . . Is it time to set the signal?"**

**"Yes now leave!"**

**The soldier nodded and scampered ****away, back down at**** the**** camp ****all the men got**** prepare****d**** to set the signal.**

**"You cannot win rick!" shouted Kavon, one of Rick's personal enemies.**

**"You're an idiot! It is Jung-Woo's army who will fall!" snarled ****Rick, slicing ****Kavon's arm**** open.**

**Kavon slashed at Rick trying to catch him across the chest; Rick had barely dodged****. "Stay still!"**** yelled Kavon.**

**Rick snarled**** and slashed Kavon across the chest ****leaving a deep gash. "I never obey the orders of an outsider!"**

**Kavon fell**** to his knees holding his bleeding chest. ****"Damn you Rick and all the powers of hell." He winced.**

**Rick put**** his sword tip up to Kavon's throat. "Give it up Kavon**** you can not win against a warlord prince****."**

**Kavon snarled and slashed Rick away. "Back away you pathetic piece of scum!" he snarled lunging at Rick.**

**Hours had passed and both demon men were**** out of breathe.**

**"We . . . will . . . withdraw for now. . . "With that said Kavon and his troops were gone.**

**"Status report!" R****ick shouted as he sheathed his katana.**

**"Many dead and several injured!"**** A soldier replied.**

**"Damn . . . A****lright bury the dead ****and take care of the injured!" R****ick then retired to his tent and removed his blood soake****d cloths; putting new cloths on he**** plopped down on his bed and passed out within a second.**

**Minutes later**** a seventeen year old stumbled into the camp and blinked****. "Oops**** She looked around and noticed that it was one of the campsites for the men who were at war with China.**

**"Who are you?"**** A soldier asked the young seventeen year old female who had stumbled upon their campsite.**

**She gasped. "I'm sorry!" she tensed as he advanced on her.**

**"Hey I have a favor to ask of you my lady."**** He asked as he stopped in front of her, his arm still continued bleeding.**

**"U-Uhh, okay . . .?"**** She had a questionable look across her face as he waited for her answer.**

**"Can you bandage up the troops that are injured . . .? I don't exactly know how too**** bandage them up myself and I'm injured myself and you're female so you know how to do this stuff better . ****."**

**"Sure."**** She answered seeing the relief in the male****'s facial expression.**

**The soldier smiled. "Thank you." he handed her all of the supplies and showed her to the healer's tent. "Do you nee****d**** any help my lady?"**

**"No thank you."**** She smiled.**

**Hours pass****ed and the girl finally finished;**** the soldiers all thank****ed her greatly for her help and went**** about their business in the camp. The**** male soldier stood in the doorway in amazement****. "Wow, you're good."**

**She smiled.**

**"Come! You must meet Lord Rick!"**

**"What do you want?" he asked as he walked up behind the soldier yawning.**

**"Lord Rick! This female bandaged up all the troops that were injured!"**

**Rick blinked and looked at the girl in shock. "Is that so?" He stood in front of her, his eyes full of question on how the girl even came upon the campsite.**

**The girl nodded.**

**"What's your name?"**** Rick asked.**

**"Kryn, my Lord." she bowed her head in respect as Rick stood in front of her.**

**"Would you like to stay here and be ****our healer? Our male healer**** was killed by Jung-Woo's men a few days ago."**

**"I guess. . . I've got nothing else better to do."**

**Rick nodded and looked**** around the camp. "You can have the tent next to mine."**

**"Thank you my lord."**** She smiled.**

**Rick nodded to Kryn and led her around the camp and showed her where everything was. He was happy to have Kryn in the camp now, now it wouldn't smell so much of stinky soldiers. Now that she was here the camp would hold a sweet scent of a female who held the scent of lilac and cherry blossom petals. ****S****he was dressed ****in cloths that**** weren't**** exactly royalty; but she might have b****een the daughter of one of the L****ords who owned on of the villages that was close by. **

**"So, why aren't you w****ith the other woman and at the Defender's Realm?" R****ick asked.**

**"Because I didn't want to rely on the Defender's Realm for my**** sense of**** protection; I want the protection from a male." she blushed.**

**Rick chuckled and leaned dow****n and whispered in her ear, " I want**** the company of a lovely female." **** He purred **

**Kryn turned crimson as he kissed her cheek signaling to his soldiers that he had claim over her. **

**The soldiers all scowled at their leader but couldn't argue with his claim to Kryn. **

**Jesse finally finished**** c****leaning her wounds and just sat**** there**** relaxing in the water. **

**Alex had**** her arms over her chest as she moved to the other side of the spring**** not making any eye contact with Jesse.**

**"****Woman I'm not going to do anything to you I'm wearing pants." Jesse said as he looked at her.**

**"Thank you my lord." she said a blush appearing on her face. "I promise to leave as soon as we get back to the camp."**

**Jesse grabbed her and hugged her. "No . . ., you are to stay here and I don't want you to ever leave my sight is that clear?"**

**Alex began**** to cry as he held her close to his chest.**** "Why are you acting this way? I thought you wanted nothing to do with me?"**

** Jesse listened to her silent tears**** ignoring the question she had asked him only moments ago;**** he**** had**** felt the need to kiss her in order to take away all her troubles. He ****couldn't ****stand to ****see another w****oman suffer because of what Jung-Woo had put them**** through. Considering what she**** had gone throughout the whole**** night he wanted to do something for her, he wanted to make her feel like she was still important; like she still had family. **

**Alex continued to tremble at the thought of what had happened last night, she couldn't escape the pains that**** had**** shot through her body the night before. **

**Behind Jesse**** two children**** hiding behind a tree****, by the look of it there was a female who ****was about six and a boy who was about ten**** years of age. T****he girl held a book in her arms**

**Jesse blinked and turned his head towards their direction and blinked when there was nobody there. "Odd. . ." he said as the scent of children was all around him. What really got him confused was why the scent of the pups had his**** and the scent of Alex**** scent. **

**Alex looked at him and tilted her head**** to the side. "Are you okay my L****ord?"**

**Jesse nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine I'm just hallucinating. I thought I saw two pups behind the tree . . . but they're not there."**

**"James!" an elf soldier called as James came out of his room after having to go back and get his weaponry.**

**"What is it?"**

**"The signal has been set!" **

**"Assemble the troops and let's move out!" he ordered.**

**The elf soldier nodded**** and qui****ckly raced**** off down the hallway, shouting orders**** to all the other soldiers.**

**James went**** over to Mylin. "Are you ready?"**

**She nodded and both of them went**** outside to where their troops were waiting for them.**

**"Let's go!" he shouted as he got onto his white Friesian, pulling Mylin in front of him. Within ****minutes the entire Elvin army was**** on their**** horses racing off towards the Defender's R****ealm.**

**Kryn was giggling as she talked**** with som****e of the men in the camp. Rick was amongst ****the group making sure they don't do anything inappropriate.**

**"Lord Rick!"**

**"Yeah what is it?"**

**"The signal has been set!" the ****soldier ran up to Rick attempting to catch his breathe**

**"Shit! Q****uick! Assemble the troops! Get their lazy asses up! I want to leave here in less than half and hour!" he continued to bark out orders to the scattering soldiers.**

**Kryn just stood beside R****ick and watched at how quickly the men scrambled out of their tents and onto their horses and into lines.**

**Rick turned**** to Kryn, "You'll be riding with me." **

**She nodded**

**He grabbed**** the reigns to his Fri****esian and mounted into the saddle. Once in the saddle he picked Kryn up and sat her**** in front of him. "Let's go!" he shouted as his stallion bolted off into the forest, his troops following.**

**As ****they glided through the forest R****ick placed one arm securely around Kryn's waist and held her close. **

**She felt his arm wrap around her waist and leaned back against his chest****falling**** into a peaceful sleep knowing**** all well that R****ick was there to protect her from any danger.**

**Myori looked at J****osh and walked away, she didn't want to turn him away but he had betrayed his fellow lords and now he wanted to take her back after w****hat he said to her only days before**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**"Joseph, are you okay?"**** A concerned soldier asked riding beside Joseph.**

**"Yeah, I'm fine . . . , why do you ask?"**

**"Because you haven't spoken to me since we left the camp."**

**Joseph sighed heavily and ****halted**** Shadow B****lade. "I guess I'm just worried about Morgan. . . Kyo is taking her to a vi****llage she has**** ever been too.****"**

**"Then why don't you go back and take her from Kyo?"**

**"No,"**

**"Why?" the soldier asked in confusion.**

**"Because Jung-Woo's army could attack at any minute and I don't want to put Morgan in that type of danger."**

**"But . . . ,"**

**"Besides, she'll be safer in the Defender's Realm." Joseph sighed as Shadow Blade continued walking through the dense forest.**

**The soldier remained silent and followed Joseph.**

** Lost in thought Joseph wondered to himself why he was not turning back and heading back to the camp to go and get Morgan. He cared about this young female more than he has cared for anyone else**

**As night fell ****Rick and**** his troops continued to glide through the**** dense**** forest**** with only the moonlight to light their way.**

**The weeks pass****ed and finally Kyo, R****ick, Jesse, and Joseph all reached the Defender's Realm.**

**". . . Yes, that could be true, but we can't conclude everything until we have all the facts." Arashi the griffon lord said as he ran his claws through his bangs. He had jet black hair and blood red eyes; he also wore a jet black kimono. His dark blue colored wings twitched, as the entire council turned and looked at him.**

**Joseph shrugged****. "No telling what th****at son of a bitch is doing to Ri****ka."**

**Rick glanced**** at Joseph. "I'm surprised Kuroi-Ryu hasn't appeared yet." **

**Joseph glared icily at him.**** "Watch yourself Rick. I personally am happy that bastard has not appeared. I'm hoping he doesn't. Besides,** **I haven't been in any full raging battles yet . . ., ones that I know**** I can't live to see the end of ****unless I switch**** places**

**"If we're all done here I'm heading to bed." Jesse said as he yawned.**

**"Yeah we should all go to bed; it's been a long day for all of us."**** Arashi concluded as he himself left the room and retired to his suite.**

**Joseph looked**** at Kyo as t****hey headed to their rooms. "Which room is morgan in or do you not know?**

**Kyo growled, "Why the hell should I care where that wench is roomed at?**

**"My lord the Defender's Realm is under attack!" a soldier interrupted.**

**Joseph snarled at Kyo and raced down the hall ****with every intention to find the only woman who he was falling for.**

**Jesse was**** in the shower letting the water hit his face as Alex continued to sleep peacefully in her bed snuggled up into the blankets.**

**Joseph ****reached her room; bursting through the door Morgan tackled him. He held her close and looked down**** at her, "Are you okay? Did they hurt you in any way?" **

**"No . . . , they were all very nice to me."**** She replied smiling into his kimono.**

**"Go assemble the men, we're going to give Joseph a little visit . . . , it's time Kuroi-Ryu showed himself after six years." Jung-woo said after heading back towards camp after sending Rika away back to ****C****hina**

**Kavon nodded and began**** to shout out orders to all the troops. The men all assemble on their horses or in line if they were a foot soldier. **

**Jung-woo got onto his black Clydesdale and waited for his men. His eyes were ice cold and full of hatred for everyone and everything, "Enough screwing around! We will get Japan and Jesse and his minions will fall by the hands of the Chinese demonic army!"**

**The men all cheer and follow Jung-woo as he made his stallion bolt off down the dirt path.**

**Weeks later Morgan was**** sitting up in a cherry blossom tree w****hen Jung-Woo's army showed up and grabbed her. **

**She screamed **

** Joseph appeared**** in front of her the men dead on the ground.**

**"What do you want Jung-woo?!"**

**"I'm sorry brother but you need to be taught a lesson." Jung-woo said as he in a flash had Morgan in his grasp, his glaive pointing to Joseph. "Do you love her?"**

**Joseph snarled****, his eyes flaming in anger.**

**"I'll ask again, do you love her?!****"****" Yes . . . , I do love her."**

**Jung-woo smirked and made Morgan look at him; she looked at him fear in her eyes as he put his glaive into her**** torso, twisting his glaive and pulled it out.**

**Morgan cried out in pain and fell to her hands and knees holding her bleeding torso. ****"Joseph!" she cried as tears formed in her eyes.**

**Joseph snarled angrily his fangs blurred as his eyes began to flash a blank red color. ****"You son of a bitch!" ****lunges at Jung-Woo**

**Jung-woo smirked and vanished.**** "Not today my brother."**

**Joseph**** cursed and**** rushed over to Morgan and picked her up. ****"Oh god . . . Morgan Please hold on!" **

**She winced as her breathes beca****me short and shallow. ****"J-Joseph-kun . . . I can't breathe . . ." Morgan whimpered.**

**Several hours pass****ed and Joseph stormed**** out of the healer's tent his eyes a blank ****red****dish**** color**** with the lust to kill Jung-Woo.**

**Jesse stopped him and knocked**** him unconscious. "Hell****o again . . . Kuroi-Ryu. . ." **

**Rick and Kyo took**** Joseph to his room and shut and lock****ed**** the door.**

**"Damn I didn't expect Joseph to flip so so****on . . . , "Kyo said as he and R****ick headed ****back ****to go tell the others.**

**Rick sighed****, "Well we can't exactly blame him, and he just lost Morgan I can understand****."**

**"Yeah, I would go insane too if I just lost the female that I'm in love with**** Kyo added as they reached the Meeting Hall.**

**"No way**** Kuroi-Ryu has returned?!" Kavon exclaimed completely baffled. **

**Jung-woo smirked evilly a glint of a plan shining in his eyes.**** "Yes and now Kuroi –Ryu is here and now I can attack the Kingdom Of Shadows**** and now we have Jesse's advantage to take over ****Japan****Kavon blinked in confusion. "How is Joseph going to be Jesse's advantage?"**

**"Jesse was already planning to kill Morgan to bring Kuroi-Ryu out so I decided to help him in the process."**

**Kavon shakes his head. "I though****t Jesse was the good guy . . .**

**Jung-woo shrugged.**

**Josh w****alked**** over t****o Jung-woo that night and stood**** next to him. "You wanted**** too see ****me**

**Jung-woo nodded****, "I need you to do me a favor. . ."**

**"Go on." **

**Jung-woo le****d them to his tent and over to the map. "Look Kavon is stationed at the ****Defender's R****ealm he's leaving shortly.**** I want you to go to the Hidden V****illage, I'll send ****S****hadow with you, and he knows the way."**

**Josh nodded. "Isn't the Hidden Village deep in the caves of C****haos?"**

**"That's why I'm sending S****hadow with you so he can guide you through the winding pathways.****Your task is to convince the ancient black mage Zander to fight on our side."**

**"Black mage Are you kidding?! You're crazy!"**

**Jung-woo growled****, "If you want your castles you have to go get Zander and convince him somehow to join the war on our side!"**

**"What kind of demon is he?"**

**"Fox . . . , his black magic is more powerful than mine and yours combined."**

**"Could he defeat Kuroi-Ryu?"**

**"They are both equally matched in battle and since Kuroi-Ryu is back we'll have no problem defeating Jesse."**

**"Alright I'll go. . ."**

**A silver ****saber-toothed demon cat whimpered and leaned**** her head into her master's hand. **

**A man shrouded in dark****ness pets her, a smirk appeared on his face. "Don't worry Rayne ****. . . I'll let josh in . . . . But he'll deeply reg****ret ever coming to the cave of C****haos."**

**1 month later**

**Shadow led Josh into the forest of No R****eturn. "Keep close . . . , no telling what Zand****er will throw at you." he blinked at seeing Rayne as soon as they had entered the cave**

**"Come, my master Z****ander awaits your arrival." Rayne said as she led Josh**** and ****Shadow towards the cave of Chaos. She led them down many caverns; all you could hear in the barren caverns were**** the jingl****ing sounds of the bracelets Rayne**** had on all four of her paws, the dripping sound that t****he water made and the hoofs of J****osh's Friesian as it walked through the forever winding tunnels. An hour later they reach two large set doors, they open****ed and Rayne raced**** in and over to the man behind the shrouded black aura. **

**Shadow**** growled as he and Josh enter Zander's**** throne room. **

**"Well S****hadow it's been a long time." the voice from wi****thin the black aura cackled as S****hadow bared his fangs.**

**"I'm not your servant anymore Zander, I won't fall fo****r your manipulations anymore!" S****hadow snarled.**

**Very well, what is it that Jung-woo desires now?"**** Zander asked looking towards Josh's direction.****"****He wants you to help him in taking down Jesse."** **Josh dismounted his stallion and bowed on one knee in front of Zander.**** "So my lord will you help in the elimination of ****Lord ****Jesse?"**

**"Nope, my war is with Kuroi-Ryu."**

**"Jung-woo tell me you**** where defeated by Kuroi-Ryu," Josh pointed out as he looked up at Zander who was now stood in front of him**

**Zander snarled and grabbed J****osh around the throat, "You wish Kuroi-Ryu had defeated me! That stupid idiot . . . , never mind it are all in the past and for reminding me of such a past now the chances of me ever helping Jung-woo are slim to none."**

**Josh snarled and kicked**** Zander away," I'd think twice before touching me!"**

**Zander smirked and in a flash had his glaive through J****osh. **

**He gasped and coughed**** up blood**** sinking to his knees**** he held**** his c****hest wound. "B-Bastard. . ." **

**Zander removed his glaive and wiped**** it off with a rag. **

**Josh got**** to his feet swaying slightly. **

**Zander smirked and flung J****osh across the room into one of the rock walls. **

**Josh cried out in pain and fell**** to the ground blood pooling ar****ound his limp body. **

**Zander walked****back over to his throne and sat**** in his place. **

**Josh staggered over to the throne. ****"I'm not leaving here until I know I have your assistance in this war. . . "**

**Zander shrugged****. "I refuse to help Jung-woo defeat Jesse. I have my own problems to worry about, and they don't include that bastard." **

**Josh just stood**** there in the middle of the throne room his vision blurred. **

**"It's Koji!"A woman shouted from outside the hotel building. **

**Everyone rushed out of their houses to greet there great warrior.**

**"Koji-sama!" a young woman shouted.**

**"My, my, little sis****ter**** you've gotten big." Koji chuckled as he ruffled the hair of his ten year old sister.**

**A**** young girl about nineteen raced over to Koji and tackled**** him to the ground crying into his chest. **

**He blinked then smiled**** down at her, "I know I for surely missed you my dear." Koji said as he held her close.**

**Shiro yawned as he continued to work on**** his paperwork, when Ayame walked**** in holding a two month old baby wrapped in a silver blanket.**

**"I've come to say Goodbye . . .**

**He looked**** up at her. "Where are you going and whose pup is that you're holding?"**** He asked setting down his pen.**

**"Doesn't matter . . . **** It was just a one ****night stand****he doesn't want me. Don't worry I'm leaving further away from you so that you don't have to worry about a stupid silver dragon ****that**** isn't wanted**

**The boy whimpered**

**"****For granting this demon**** dragon**** the pleasure he desired I became pregnant with his pup." tears form****ed in her eyes as she continued**** to look down at the pup. " I am not worthy of being his wife, even if I were to tell him he had a pup I highly doubt he'd care. He'd probably tell me to leave him alone or he'd kill me."**

**"Right, do you love him?"**

**She nodded. "I love him very much . . . **** but he hates me more than life itself."**

**"Why don't you go tell him?"**

**"Like I just said he hates me more than life itself and he's refused my love anyways. Besides he broke a promise he made to me when we were just small pups ourselves."**

**FLASHBACK**

**"Shiro!" Ayame screamed as a spider demon attacked her, sending the small girl flying into the forest. **

**A seven year old picked her up and disappeared**** with her.**

**He set**** her down once they reach****ed**** a good distance away from the demon.**

**"Thank you Shiro!"**

**He laughed****. "You're my future mate right? I have to take care of you."**

**She blushed and nodded****. "Do you promise that when we are older you will make me your wife and we'll have pups of ou****r own and be one happy family?"**

**He nodded****. "I promise."**

** END FLASHBACK**

**"But I was a fool to ****believe him . . . he forgot all about the promise he made and the love he once held for me . . .****" she ran out of the room the boy securely in her arms.**

**"I've missed you so much Koji, I was scared that you were dead for sure since nobody has heard anything from you for over five years."**

**Koji laughed and spun her around as he held**** her tightly**** in his arms****. "I'm sorry my dear, I promise not to do that to you again." he said as he set her on her feet and ruffled her hair. "So my love tells me all that you have been up to these past five years."**

**Both Koji and Tsuki sit on a bench next to a pond and begin talking about what they had been through for the past five ****years. It made Koji happy that T****suki always waited for him no matter how long he was gone, when ever he returned home she would always greet him with her loving sweet smile that always brought out the best in him. She had blonde hair and an aqua-green colored eyes. As she spoke he listened to**** her**** words with such joy he had wished he had been here for her through the times where she was treated badly**** he would have taught those villagers a lesson.**

**Alex stared off into space as she waited for Jesse to return from the council meeting that was scheduled for the late afternoon, she had made Jesse a plate of dinner and she had set it nicely on the table. She loved making Jesse happy, that is all she wanted from her life now. As the hours dragged on she was lost in thought as she stared out into the stars from the roof top right above their room. In previous years Alex had been beaten, raped, and sold off into slavery. Having Jesse take her in like he did made her happy so she had to repay the favor to him by remaining all but loyal to him and she was. Around the time of the**** middle of the night Jesse came into the room and blinked**** at the plate of food that had ****been set**** out for him on the table, and s****leeping on his**** futon in the corner of the room was Alex**** she had fallen asleep several hours prior to his return. He smiled at this and sat at the table and ate the food that Alex had made for him, it may have been cold but it was the food only an angel could make.**

**Jung-wo****o went over to his map and looked at it carefully, he blinked when his candles suddenly went out, and he turned around and smirked**** devilishly. "So . . . , you've finally come have you Kuroi-Ryu?"**

**Kuroi-Ryu stood in the entrance way his eyes livid. " If you're planning on having me join your little army and help you defeat Jesse you better get your story straight because there is no way in hell I would ever help a scum like you. You Jung-woo hide behind your armies and expect even Zander, the great fox warlord to help you hide behind your forces. Well I've got a little present for you brother." he tossed a limp body to Jung-Woo's feet and vanished in a black whirlwind. **

**Jung-woo blink****ed**** and look****ed**** at the body and snarl****ed**** angrily his eyes flashing red**** in anger as he revealed**** Rika. Jung-woo had to admit his brother was good but not good enough for the spell that he had placed on Morgan before she had died was one that you could never revive this one specific demon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Kuroi-Ryu smirked as his plan came into motion the second he gave the dying corpse of ****Rika**** to Jung-woo. T****his new form of Joseph he saw no friend and no foe, all he knew was how to take revenge and how to make people ever regret being alive in the first place. Even though he was on hi****s dark side Joseph still loved M****organ dearly and if it came to him having to sacrifice his life energy just to have her be alive again, he would take his life for her a thousand times and he wouldn't care. As the hours passed Kuroi-Ryu rented a hotel room in the town of Kashia, it was only a day's walk away from t****he Defender's R****ealm and that satisfied this blood thirsty ****demon**

**Alex woke up to the sound of bacon bei****ng cooked on the stove. She sat up and blinked. "Lord Jesse w****hat are you doing?"**

**He smiled**** at her. "I'm making breakfast this morning, so sit down." he said in a ****sweet ****tone as he also made grits, eg****gs, sausage, and orange juice. ****" I wanted to thank you for the dinner last night, well actually this morning, it was the best thing I've tasted since my mate died two years ago."**

**She blink****ed. "****You had a ****mate Lord Jesse?"**

**"Yep her name was A****mber, she was my whole world. But it was this war that killed her."**

**"My lord you don't have to tell me, if it hurts you to bring up such a topic then please do not hurt yourself by telling me such a story."**

**He chuckled at her in amusement****, but she**** was right . . . talking about A****mber hurt him dearly but he wasn't about to show**** her**** his only weakness. Slowly but surely Alex was growi****ng on him and he didn't like the feeling she was placing on him.**** He didn't want to lose another female that was so close to him. **

**FLASH BACK (2 years ago)**

**"Jesse!" Amber called as she ran up the stairs to tell him the good news. The war prince grabs his queen.**

**"What is it my princess?"**

**She giggled. "I have good news my lord." **

**"Is that so and what could be more good news then you now my mate****He**** questioned.**

**"Nope, even better . . . , I'm with pup." she whispered in his ear. **

**His eyes widen in shock. **

**"Are you serious?!"**

**She nodded**** up at him. "I am dead serious my lord."**

**With that said Jesse spun her around a smile playing across his face. Hearing that his mate was with pup he knew he'd be a father and he had an heir to the throne of the western castle.**

**END FLASH BACK**

**Tears formed in Jesse's eyes as the memories began t****o hit him like a rock. **

**Alex hugged**** him f****rom behind and buried**** her face into his kimono shirt. She had sensed that he was having memories of her and she wanted to try to make him think about**** her for a few minutes. **

**He turned around and hugged**** her tightl****y to his chest; the tears came**** close to falling. ****"I'm sorry Alex . . ****. but**** I lost someone very dear to me and I can't help but let my tears fall."**

**She held onto his kimono tightly. ****"It's okay my lord. Everyone needs someone once in a while who will let them have a shoulder to cry on. You always have mine."**

**For those next ten minutes Jesse held onto her tightly, he didn't want her to ever leave**** his side. Now he knew, he was falling for**** Ale****x and he was sure that she was falling for**** him ****too.**

**Shiro sat at his desk thinking on what Ayame had said to him the day before, ****he couldn't help but wonder if**** the pup she was holding was his and the entire story she had ****said was all about him and their past together. Still he pushed it aside and continued with his normal day business.**

**A servant went**** into the study carrying the boy in her arms. "My lord Miss Ayame left this for you, she said to tell you it is the last thing you will ever get from her."**

**"Where is she?"**

**The servant lowered**** her head. "Umm, she gave he****r life energy to the boy . . . ****he had a high fever and was about to die when she sacrificed he****rself to save your son. . . ****Heero**

**Shiro's eyes widen****ed in shock as for he now realized that the story**** Ayame had told him yesterday was about them and his promise he had made to her when they where still**** young pups themselves. He took the boy and looked down**** at him with a smile. Shiro now understood that Ayame still loved him with all her heart and would give up the world just to be with him, but now it was too late.**

**Koji sighed as he looked at**** T****suki as she continued to sleep peacefully on the bed that had been set up beside his so she could sleep near him. He was happy that she was still alive and waiting for his return. But he knew that with the way the war was going he wasn't going to last much longer, he could already sense his life energy being drained out of him. He was twenty-three and we knew he would die by the time the war ended. He winced as the poison he had been injected with**** only a few weeks prior to his return**** was spreading fast**

**Tsuki woke up and looked at ****Koji****; he had slit his wrist and was letting the poison drain from him. **

**She gasped and put a portion of her kimono sleeve over the wound. "What are you doing?! Trying to commit suicide?!"**

**He blinked**** at ****her sudden appearance and smiled****, "****I was not**** trying to kill myself;**** I was letting the poison drain out of me."**

**"Idiot that's the way to kill yourself not to dra****in poison out of you!" she sighed and wrapped**** a fe****w bandages over his cut and tied**** it off tightly but not too tight to where it would cut off th****e ****e blood ci****rculation. **

**Once she had finished he hugged**** her and nuzzles her neck. "Sorry I worried you love, the only thing that will be the end of me is a battle between me and ****Jung-Woo's**** forces."**

**Next morning**

**Jesse knocked**** on the door of James his old Elvin friend, they had known each other f****or a very long time. **

**Mylin opened the door and smiled, "Good morning Lord Jesse**** She bowed respectfully.**

**"Is James here?" he asked as Mylin let him into the room. **

**She blinked and nodded** **"He's still sleeping though; I'll go wake him up for you." Mylin headed back ****into the room and over to James, ****who you could tell was in a deep sleep and didn't really want to wake up unt****il he was fully rested, She went over to him and gently shook**** him. **

**"Lord James****, Lord Jesse is here, he wants to talk to you." sh****e whispered in his ear. **

**He pouted and put ****the pillow over his head.****"Tomorrow," James said from underneath the pillow. **

**Mylin giggled and took**** the pillow.**

**"No****, you have to go and**** talk to Jesse; he says it's really importan****t****." Mylin grabbed the pillow and threw it across the room. "Come on Lord James. It's passed noon."**

**He grumbled and sat**** up yawning, scratching the side of his head and glaring half heartedly at the door where Jesse stood a smirk on his lips as James got up and went over to his friend. "So, what's so important that you had to wake me up at . . . , what time is it?"**

**"****Noon**** my Lord**** James****." Mylin said as she stood beside James holding up a shirt for him. **

**He glared**** at Jesse for waking him up so early and took the shirt from**** Mylin and put it on. "Alright J****ess, you have my attention, what is it that you want?"**

**Mylin left to go into town to get a few things they would for their dinner that night. Jesse sighed and both he and James sat at the table and talked.**

**"Are you sure you want me to do this?"**

**Jesse nodded**** to his friend, " You're the only elf I know with the best skill on how to assonate."**

**"You know funny thing is I've never told Mylin about my past life. If I told her she'd be scared of me,"**

**Jesse just sat there in silence. "So are you up to the job?"**

**"Of course**** I'm up to the job**** James smirked the glint of an assassin laced his eyes as he and Jesse took a shot of sake.**

**An hour or so later Mylin came**** back**** into the room and smiled**** at the boys as they laughed and joked about how they would dispose of Jung-woo. "Jesse-sama w****ill you be staying for dinner**

**Jesse stood and shook his head. "Sorry, Mylin not today." he bowed to Mylin and shook hands with James and left.**

**Zander snarled as J****osh staggered over to his throne after being tortured for the past three days. Josh's scent was saying "I will die here." **

**"Why don't you die?!"**

**Josh winced in pain as blood trailed behind him, " I-I have a d-deal for y-you Zander . . .,"**

**"Deal? What kind of deal?"**

**"****If you fight a-along side Jung-W****oo . . . I-I'll give you all of ****Japan**** o-once I've killed the other three lords. . . "He said as he fell to his hands and knees breathing hard. **

**"Oh really?"**

**Josh shaking**** nodded his head and fell**** to the ground unconscious from a****ll the blood loss. **

**Zander smirked and summoned**** his troops of over twenty thousand ****men to his throne room and told**** them to get ready to leave for Jung-Woo's camp. He had explained clearly that they were to leave within the next twenty-four hours. **

**Shadow went over to Josh and picked him up and placed him on his back and headed**** away. **

**Rayne stopped**** him.**

**"Get out of my way Rayne**** Shadow growled.**

**She shook her head and pointed to J****osh's Friesian that had been in the throne room the entire time. **

**Shadow looked at her and growled****, he was not in the mood for her games**** there was no way he could get J****osh onto his stallion alone.**

**Rayne just walked away and watched as S****hadow ****and the stallion head off with the severely injured warlord.**

**Rick smiled as Kryn made lunch for the both of them. Over the past weeks she had been with him and his army he deeply enjoyed her company that she gave him most of the day. She had her hair back in a ponytail so that it wouldn't catch on fire, her bangs shadowed her eyes slightly but she didn't mind she could see well enough to make lu****nch for the entire city of the Defender's R****ealm and she would make it perfect. **

**Kryn blinked and looked at R****ick, " Did I do something wrong?"**

**He chuckled****. "No, I'm just watching you make lunch my ****dear." he said a smiling played**** across his lips. **

**She blushed slightly ****and smiled as she turned back to the lunch and continued until it was all finished.**

**"Rick, how did the entire war e****ven start? We were allies with C****hina and now we're fighting against them?"**

**He sighed and shook his head, "It's a war that has been going on ever since Jesse was a pup. See Jesse's mother was Jung-Woo's father's sister, he hated that his sister had ****chosen a Japanese lord to mate with and not a Chinese lord. So in order to repay Jesse's father the war started. Riz****u, Jung-Woo's father, told Kavin**** to hand over his sister and the war would end, and since ****M****ayu was already pregnant with Jesse both of them refused to part. . ."**

**" . . . after ten years of the war raging both Rizu and ****K****avin were assassinated, the weird thing is we don't know who killed Rizu. . .all we know is that he died by the hands of some unknown demon. A boy too. . . And well Jesse's dad was murdered by his right hand in command because of their ruthless ways of dealing with the war. Jesse's mother ****Mayu**** was devastated and took care of Jesse until he was sixteen and that's when she had come down with a high fever. She had the fever for over two weeks before she passed away. If you thought Jesse was a stuck up little brat you need to get you story straight because he has been through so much I couldn't leave him alone in this war. . ."**

**Kryn just stands there completely shocked that Jesse is taking after his father and continuing with the war that his father started over twenty-four years ago. **

**Kuroi-Ryu winced as he fell into a deep sleep, his mind was being trapped in the land of dreams and he tried with all he had to escape the nightmare it was producing. The darkness that dwelled in his body was trying to take over completely, but the good side of Kuroi-Ryu would not allow that to happen to him. "No . . . , n-not this time. . . "He tossed and turned as the darkness continued to take control over his body. H****e**** cried out in pain as ****he flared with black magic energy, he was sitting up now and is holding his head in pain as the true Kuroi-Ryu tried to break through Joseph's defenses. **

**Jesse went to the window and looked in the direction of where the black aura was coming from. "So, it has begun has it Joseph?"**

**Alex went over to Jesse and smiled at him," What's wrong?" **

**He shook his head and kissed her cheek.** **"Nothing you need to worry about my dear,"**

**She tilted her head to the side and looked out the window. She shrugged and shut**** the window before going to bed. **

**Jesse on the other hand stayed awake and sat at the table lost in a**** deep thought on how now to**** get Joseph back. For now he just thought it over and soon fell asleep in the chair. **

**Kavon and his men ****reached the border between the Defender's Realm and the Eastern P****ass. **

**"My lord**** when do you want to attack?"**

**"At sunrise when t****he Japanese lords are all awake;**** just be ready." Kavon said as he wat****ched the guards at the gates. "****To bad you men won't ****be seeing the light of tomorrow." H****e led his Friesian back over to the troops and told them not to make any movements or make any type of fire and just to sleep on the ground. By the time it was time to attack Kavon had killed the guards, giving them easier entrance to the city. **

**Jesse, rick, and Kyo all came out of the gates and stood between**** Kavon and his men. Kavon growled and gave**** the order to his men to attack. **

**"Attack!" Jesse shouted as thousands of**** arrows**** came**** flying out of the city and struck the men that had been to close to the wall. Kavon's eyes widen.**

**"****You were expecting us were you J****ess?"**

**"Of course, you have to remember Kavon I've known Jung-woo a long time**** I know when he's going to have a sneak attack by one of his troops."**

**Kavon cursed and the men that**** had survived**** all retreated back towards Jung-Woo's camp. **

**Jesse smirked**** and all three men go back into the gates. **

**"Damn, we didn't get to play." R****ick said as he stretched. **

**Kyo laughed ****along with Jesse.**

**Koji went over to Jesse and bowed****. "It has been a while hasn't it Lord Jesse?"**

**"Indeed it has Koji, are you ready to be apart of my army again?"**

**"Of course."**

**Jesse nodded. "How many troops do you have?'**

**"Twelve thousand but more than half of them are in training; I have been gone for five years keeping the dark elves at bay. Un fortunately I lost a lot of my best men."**

**" As long as you have men and they are willing to fight under my command, and you are ready to join my forces again I will have some of my best men train yours to be at the top of their game."**

**Koji nodded and walked**** away after bowing again.**

**Zander led his troops through the w****inding pathways of the cave of C****haos. **

**Rayne**** had stayed behind to make sure that all the servants kept up with their chores that needed to be done each and everyday. **

**Once Zander and his men reached Jung-Woo's head quarters****; Jung-woo smirked**** evilly and greets the black fox. "Now Jesse the war is just beginning. . . "**


	5. Chapter 5

** Chapter Five**

**Zander went over to Jung-woo and looked**** at**** him icily, "Sending one of your men to come and retrieve me is unlike you Jung-woo." **

**Jung-woo shrugged. ****"I didn't feel like feel****ing your wrath so I sent J****osh to go convince you to join our forces."**

**"Well I'm here, what is it that you need my help on?"**

**"You do know that Kuroi-Ryu**** is back right**** Jung-Woo asked as he looked over at Zander.**

**Zander's eyes narrow****ed****dangerously his eyes livid.**

** Jung-woo smirked and led Zander to a tent in the middle of the camp and showed him the plan to take ****down Jesse.**

**Zander shook his head. "You won't be able to pull it off on Jesse; he's much too smart for that." **

**Jung-woo thought for a moment**** the****n tossed**** away his map.** **"Alright genius what do you propose we do?"**

**Zander just smirked evilly.**

**Shiro smiled at the boy as he continued to sleep in his crib that had been set up in ****his**** room. The boy had the personality of Ayame as far as he could tell for now, but pups can turn icy cold in due time. He wanted Ayame to be alive so he**** could**** tell her how sorry he was for betraying her in such a sinister way. But**** than again**** he could careless, she had pissed him off and he wasn't about to say sorry for her dying, he was just going to apolog****ize for not killing her sooner . . . ****No . .****That**** wasn't it**** maybe he did love Ayame and he just didn't want to show his feelings towards her because he didn't want any of his enemies to know that she was his weakness.**

**Heero woke up and cooed up at his dad. **

**Shiro picked the boy up and cradled the boy giving him his bottle. **

**Heero gladly ate his breakfast of formulated milk that was made just for him, by the nurse maid that usually watched over him. He finished ****all of his formula and fell back asleep**** after burping. **

**Shiro smiled and took Heero**** to his**** study where he put Heero in his playpen and went over to his desk and**** continued to work**** on the paperwork he needed to catch up on. **

**Alex and Kryn laugh****ed**** as they talk****ed**** about their childhood memories, though Alex made most of her childhood up for her childhood was not all that great. **

**Kryn knew that Alex wasn't telling her the truth but didn't mind that Alex didn't tell her the entire truth. **

**"Hey, Kryn**** do you like rick?**

**Kryn blushed at the question and giggled. "What about you and Jesse? I heard you two were close as well."**

**"Not too close, I know he doesn't love me but that's okay, I'm one of his servants now so right now making sure he is fed, and happy is first priority."**

**Kryn nodded and looked towards the sky. "I hope you find happiness too .**

**Jesse and Rick stood**** beside the girls. **

**Alex smiled**** up at Jesse as he looked down at her. "Do you need me for anything my lord?"**

**"Nope,"**

**Rick helped**** Kryn stand and they both h****e****ad off into the city. "Kryn**** I want to ask a favor of you."**

**"Anything,"**

**"Will you return to my castle in the southern lands and wait there until I send for you?"**

**Kryn gasped her eyes wide in shock. "My lord. . ."**

**He grabbed**** her shoulders and pinned**** her to a wall in the alleyway****"Please Kryn do this for me .****I don't want to lose you." he said as he looked at her pleadingly.**

**Kryn lowered her head and nodded****. "If that is what you wish for me to do then I have no right to argue with you."**

**"Thank you.****" he kissed her forehead and led her back to the room where he helped her get ready to leave by the morning. For the rest of the night she said not a word, she was hurt that he was sending her away she wanted to stay with him and help him**

**Koji went into ****T****suki and his**** room and made sure she was still asleep before he removed the bandages from his wrist and looked at the now closed wound. By the scent of it he knew it had gotten infected. He cursed to himself and went into the bathroom and locked the door and re****slit his wrist with one of his sharp claws. He hissed in pain as his blood spilled over the top of his wound and into the sink. He clenched his hand as the pain become more intense as the poison began to rush through his blood quickly. **

**Tsuki bolted up as she smelt****K****oji's blood and raced to the bathroom door and tried**** to get in.** **"Koji?!"**

**"I****-it's okay T****suki go back to bed, I just cu****t myself on a piece of glass." H****e said hoping she would believe his story. **

**She looked**** over at the table and saw no traces of glass anywhere.** **"Oh. . . Sorry**** I didn't see the glass . . . ," ****she left and returned**** to bed tears in her eyes. **

**An hour or so later he comes out of the bathroom a new**** bandage over his wrist and ****curled up beside**** T****suki, cuddling up with her. **

**She moved**** away from him slightly. **

**He sat up and looked**** at her****"Tsuki what's wrong?"**

**"There was no glass, you sl****it your wrist again didn't you?****" she scolded as she sat up. **

**Koji got out of bed and stood next to the door.** **"Okay I admit, I did slit my wrist again, but I need to get rid of the poison."**

**"Koji! You promised!" **

**He growled****, " Woman, I didn't promise you shit, now if you're going to be a bitch about me getting rid of the poison my way you can just leave." he snapped as he looked at her his eyes livid.**

**Tusk****i****'s**** eyes widen and she raced**** out o****f the hotel room tears streamed**** down her cheeks. **

**Koji just watched her leave and laid**** back**** down on the bed falling into a peaceful sleep.**

**Jung-woo smirked at the plan Zander had come up with. "That bastard won't even know what**** hit him when this ****hits**** him."**

**Zander nodded. ****"See, I am a genius, this should make Jesse give Alex to us for uses of a slave and he will deeply regret even falling in love with her."**

**By the time t****he next morning came round R****ick helps Kryn onto her horse, she looked at him sadly. **

**Rick sighed. ****"Kryn don't look at me like that, and I'm doing this for your safety."**

**She nodded and kicked**** the horse's sides making it go into a canter as she disappeared into the forest. **

**Rick sighed and shook his head, he returned**** to the town and**** went to the Meeting H****all where all the other lords waited for**** his arrival. Once there he sat**** in his chair next to Kyo**** and listened**** in on what the entire meeting had been about. As he sat there he couldn't help but wonder if sending Kryn away was such a smart idea, she was after all his new healer for his troops. Still what had been done was done, he couldn't just bring her back with a snap of his finger even if he could.**

**Arashi looked**** at rick a****nd flicked**** his nose, " Stop daydreaming, you're in a meeting not lala land."**

**Rick glared half heartedly at the griffon lord as he rubbed his nose from it being flicked so suddenly. **

**Jesse chuckled and continued the meeting as he explained where he wanted what army and when he wanted them there by. **

**Kyo protested slightly****. " . . . but J****ess if you send most of our men to go protect those lands who's going to stay here and help us with the armies that may attack us here in the city?"**

**"Kyo that is why I said you only send five-hu****ndred of your men in the place or ****areas I have assigned to you. Don't worry if worse comes to worse we still have the Elvin archers."**

**Koji just sat there in silence for the entire time while the meeting took place. He had just realized only momen****ts ago on how much he had hurt T****suki last night. She was only worried about hi****m, and tried to help but threw**** it all in her face. **

**As Jesse continued with the meeting Alex was kidnapped by Kavon and left in her place was someone else Jesse knew .**** . . Amber**

**Once Jesse**** finished the meeting himself****, Kyo****, and R****ick went into the town and went to go have the good old fashioned drink of sake. For them it was heaven, they haven't had any alcohol in months and sake really did hit the spot. After an hour or so of getting down right drunk they all stumble up to their rooms, all hiccupping and snickering with little plastered blushes. **

**Jesse went into his room and stopped**** in the doorway. **

**Amber bowed in front of him, with a sweet smile. "Welcome back love,"**

**"Holy shit, I think I had way too much to drink . . . ," he said as he sat down at the table and called for Alex to bring him some water. **

**Amber blinks****"Who's Alex Jesse? Are you feeling okay?"**

**"No, this is all a dream, yup I crashed down at the bar .****" he mumbled as he passed out after plopping down on the bed.**

**Alex had been chained to a post in the middle of the camp where all the soldiers humiliated her; she had been striped of her clothing. Most of the chains covered her body. **

**Jung-woo smirked as the soldiers tested their strength and shot little amounts of their energy blasts at her. **

**She cried out in pain as cuts and gashes appeared all over her body, a little pool of blood formed around her after a while.**

**Zander walked over to her and smirked****evilly at her. ****"You know you haven't told Jesse that you are the servant**** to L****ord Shiro in ****C****hina****. That's a bad girl so we decided to punish you for it."**

**"I will not ever tell Jesse what I did in order to get out of that hell hole; you would have to torture me beyond my imagination."**

**"That could be arranged my dear, you do know that the men in this camp just love it when a female comes to the camp and decides to stay for a while."**

**"Do what you want I don't care anymore .**

**Zander smirked and let**** her go letting each and every man in the camp that wanted her have their way with her for the ****night**

**The next morning came by too fast for Jesse**** as he stumbled**** out of bed and into the bathroom to take a warm shower. **

**Amber hummed as she continued to make him his breakfast. **

**"Alex what are w****e having for breakfast today?" H****e asked when he came out of the shower and went into the kitchen a towel around his waist.**

**"Who's Alex****?" A****mber asked as she turned to him. **

**His eyes widen****"Amber?!"**

**She smiled at him and nodded.**

**"Damn I'm still drunk****, I'm still imagining things." H****e thought as he went to the room and got dressed. When he came out it was still amber, " Okay what the hell is going on here?! You are dead and I know this because I saw you die with my own eyes!"**

**Amber look****ed at him heartbroken and lowered**** her head, " Jesse-kun, I never died Jung-woo made it look like I did I've been at his castle for the past two years."**

**Jesse looked**** at he****r and smiles as he grabbed her and spun**** her around hugging her tightly. **

**She laughed and hugged him back her face buried in his chest. ****"I have missed you my king."**

**James took his Elvin archers to a clearing far from the city and trained them and measured on how far their shot was with the arrow. He was deeply impressed with his archers on how far they were able to shoot their weapons. **

**Mylin watched from a distance. She was curious on why James had been training himself hard**** at night when everyone in the Defender's R****ealm were asleep, but she didn't ask him why this was so, she knew it had to be something Jesse said to him the other day. **

**That night Alex cried silently, she sat in the corner of the tent of the man that had his way with her only hours before. She was in pain, cuts all over her and bruises were starting to show. She was scared that she was never going to see Jesse again but she didn't really care, right now all she knew was that this was probably the way she was going to die. Her entire body shook as she cried more. **

**The man woke up and grabbed her and threw her across the tent. He wore a white pair of kimono pants and just his outer kimono. **

**She winced as he just threw her around for a while, once he finished he tossed her outside and other men from the village get a hold of her. **

**Zander smirked as he heard Alex's cries for Jesse for the rest of the night has the men had their fun with her. **

**A twin tailed black fox went into the tent where Alex was being held and rip****ped**** the men to shreds. **

**Alex blinked at the fox and moved away from it as it came closer to her.**

**"Don't**** fear me M****iss Alex****, my name is N****ightmare and I've been sent by Kavin, the father of Lord Jesse."**

**"Why did he send you?"**

**Nightmare went over to her and used some of his magic to heal her wounds. **

**She hugged the fox and began to cry into his fur. **

**He blinked and just stood there letting her cry into him. " Come on I've got to get you out of here." he said as he put her onto his back and raced out of ****Jung-Woo's**** camp as fast as he could dodge the grabbing ha****nds. Alex held onto his fur as ****he raced out of Jung-Woo's camp and into the forest. **

**Jesse sat out side of the Defender's R****ealm happy that his old mate had not really been dead the entire time, she had been under Jung-Woo's control the entire time for the past two years. But he wondered on where Alex had gone too, he was a little worried that something bad had happened to her, he wante****d her to meet A****mber. **

**Kryn reached the southern castle and was greeted by all the servants' kind hearts. She was happy that they were so kind to her. They took her in and pampered her like she was the lady of the castle and Rick's mate. **

**Nightm****are reached the Defender's R****ealm and cantered over to the healer's office and barked. **

**The healer opened the door and let**** the twin-tailed fox in. **

**Alex tensed as the doctor began to examine her and bandage****d up the wounds N****ightmare was not able to do. **

**Alex sa****t there in silence as**** tears ran down her cheeks as she heard the doctor say that there was a possibility that she was pregnant with pup. **

**Nig****htmare scowled at the doctor as**** if what the doctor said was true****, he then asked the doctor**** if he could remove the pup with surgery. **


	6. Chapter 6

** Chapter six**

**After t****he trip to the healer's office N****ightmare took Alex to Jesse's room and walked in and went over to him. **

**Jesse blinked**** a****t the twin-tailed fox and blinked**** when he sees Alex with him. **

**Amber came**** out of the**** room and glared****, "Who are these people jess?"**

**Jesse shook his head, "The female ****demon**** is my friend Alex and this I'm guessing is her twin-tailed fox."**

**"She's looks like a servant; her cloths are reeking of someone who's been sleeping with stinky soldiers."**

**Alex got up and looked at Jesse**** sadly and ran**** out**** of the room tears ran**** down her cheeks. **

**Jesse just stood**** there, he has no real reason to**** go after her so he stayed with Amber and cuddled**** her.**

**Nightmare went**** after Alex**** and comforted her as she trembled**** and cr****ied****. Jesse was now in her book considered an asshole that needed to die and rot in hell. He had hurt her deeply for not even acting a little worried on where she has been for the past two days. But she knew there was no point in him caring he was with his beloved. He would end the war quickly and return home and have a family with his mate and for****get all about her. . . Alex. **

**Rick yawned as he head****ed back up to his room and stopped as he noticed N****ightmare and Alex****, he went over to them both and knelt**** down in front of Alex. "Hey, what's wrong? Where's Jesse?"**

**"H-he's with his mate ****A****mber .****" Alex said in between sobs. **

**Rick blinked in shock at hearing the name A****mber.** **"Alex amber has been dead for the past two years .****how can he be with her now?"**

**Nightmare looked up at Jesse's room and told him that Jung-woo and Zander had planned this from the be****ginning to make an illusion of A****mber to get a hold of Alex and to hold her captive until Jesse came looking for her and that's when the truth about who Alex really was would be revealed. **

**Rick looked at Alex and picked her up bridal style and took her to a spa house on the other side of the camp and told whoever was going to be taking care of her, was to give Alex the best treatment that they had to offer. She was to be pampered like a lady of one of the castles. **

**The woman nodded and took**** Alex away for the next several hours.**

**Rick left and went up to Jesse's room and knocked.**

**Jesse answered, "Rick? What's going on what are you doing here?"**

**"I came to tell you the truth about ****A****mber . . .****"**

**Jesse's eyes narrow****ed in such a way that even R****ick tensed slightly. "What is it you wanted me to hear?" **

**He sighed. "Amber isn't here she's just an illusion .****use your nose****! Do you smell A****mber anywhere in this room?"**

**Jesse sniffed and looked at amber and went over to her and grabbed her wrist and slit it. He watched as no blood spilled, he**** made her vanish and turned to R****ick, "How did you know?"**

**"A twin-tailed fox told me."**

**"Where's Alex?"**** Jesse asked with concern.**

**"You by my orders are not to ever come near her at anytime."**

**"What? Why?"**

**"Because when you look into her eyes you don't see her you see amber. Alex has been hurt long enough and now that I've heard how much shit she's been through I plan on adopting her**** as my daughter**** so she can really be considered a princess."**

**Jesse just looked at Rick and shut**** the door in his face. **

**Rick smirked and left**

**Nightmare went into a clearing not far from the spa house and watched as ****K****avin's form appeared in front of him. "You**** did good nightmare, M****iss Alex is getting what she deserves. For doing such a wonderful job you are granted to stay down in the lower world and be here protector."**

**"Thank you my lord, I ****won't let you down I promise." N****ightmare said as he bowed his head.**

**Kavin pet Nightmare's head and disappeared**** in a cloud of cherry blossom petals. **

**Nightmare looked up at the stars then returned to the spa house and laughed as Alex attempted to put on a kimono of the southern castle, hence the cloths that servants wore were very revealing and had high slits on the long skirt that reached the ankles. So having to actually put on a kimono wasn't exactly an easy task for Alex to accomplish alone. She had to have some female workers help her put it on.**

**Hours had passed ****and Rick returned and smiled**** as Alex**** went**** over to him. **

**He was happy to s****ee that the stains were;**** now Alex really looked like a princess. He smiled at her and took her to the best restaurant in town and fed her all the food she could possibly hold. O****nce she ate her fill R****ick took her back to his place and put her to bed, Alex crashed so fast that even time could not calculate it.**

**Kuroi-Ryu had fully awakened and now he went through every town and decided to cause trouble with everyone in the town. He took woman used them and later killed them. ****He was back to who he was before Jesse had sealed him away over ten years ago, he only lived for the pain and suffering of others and the hunt for blood. He craved it, it was like an obsession and he enjoyed the pleasure of watching his victim beg and plead for him to spare their lives but he didn't and he ****destroyed**** them. He took no mercy in which he killed, he was as bad as they get.**

**After a nice killing spree Kuroi-Ryu looked at the barren village and smirked for he knew what he could do to it. Firs****t he needed to get the army of Shadowed S****ouls and convince them**** to fight with him against the Lord of C****hina Jung-woo and the Japanese**** L****ords. He co****uld also get the help from the Dark E****lves, with those two armies combined it would**** be a matchless battle.**** Jesse's and Jung-Woo's armies would fall so fast that they wouldn't know what hit them. Kuroi-Ryu s****tarted heading off towards the Cave of C****haos, Zander did not know that there was ****another army living within the Cave of C****haos. But the way to where they were was deep inside the cave that it was only he, Kuroi-Ryu was able to find without getting lost inside the mesmerizing twists and turns.**

**Tsuki had returned to her hut and had refused to even join in the festival that was held the night before, ****K****oji had hurt her, the tone of his voice and the way he looked at her scared her. He had never looked at her so coldly, much less snap at her. Tsuki's mother tried everything to get her daughter from locking herself in her room but all failed. **

**That night Koji snuck in through Tsuki's window and sat next to her on her bed. She ****gaspe****d and sat**** up quickly, her eyes wide. "What are you doing here?!"**

**Shiro picked Heero up after a long day of**** working on his paperwork, the E****astern**** L****ord was very tired. He had barely eaten that entire day while Heero played in his playpen and slept. One day his son would carry th****e burden of taking care of the Eastern C****astle and once Heero hit five years of age**** training was going to begin for this young prince. For now his agenda was eat, sleep, and playing in his play pen like the good ****dragon**** son he was. **

**Heero, as the days passed was growing a little colder but he still had the personality of Ayame. He put Heero to bed and went to bed himself after an hour in the hot spring. **

**Koji hugged T****suki. **

**She blinked and looked**** at him ****from out the corner of her eye. ****"What are you doing here?"**

**"I'm sorry for what I said. . .****" he said as he held her closer. **

**She pushed him away.** **"Leave me alone Koji, you're killing yourself slowly but surely just by slitting your wrist. I won't keep trying to help you." with that she left the room and left the hut completely. **

**Just then Koji's heart shattered.**

**Tsuki just left all together, she didn't know where she was heading all she knew was that she was heading away.**

**Kuroi-Ryu**** reached the Cave of C****haos and headed in towards the far back of the cave where**** nobody would ever journey too. ****For hours he led his jet black shire through the twists and turns. The shires hoofs were the only thing you could hear in the barren caverns. **

**"The great lord Kuroi-Ryu has returned. . ." an echoing voice said as he reached a door with very ancient writing on the frame.**

**"****H****ikari, will your army be willing to fight along side me in war?"**

**"What**** is in it for us L****ord Kuroi-Ryu?" **

**"I will release you from the curse you bear with you now."**

**Hikari thought for a moment then appeared; he had red hair and blue eyes. "Come my friend let's discuss your terms."**

**Jung-woo cursed as he tried to use his black magic to bring ****Rika**** back. " Damn you Kuroi-Ryu, you used the same sp****ell on me that I used on you." H****e put Rika under a spell that when the time ****came**** he**** could**** find the spell to remove ****Kuroi-R****yu's spell**** it wouldn't be that hard to break. Though he found it funny a little that his own half brother would back fire on him and use the same spell on him that he used on Morgan. To Jung-woo and his brother this was a game to test t****he other's strength. **

**Zander went**** over to Jung****-woo and blinked**** at why he had a smirk on his face. **

**"Why are you smirking? Do you find something funny?" Zander asked as he examined the map. **

**Jung-woo just shook his head.** **"Nothing,"**

**Zander just rolled**** his eyes and beg****an**** to tell Jung-woo that they needed to get Koji's army on their side. The only problem was that Koji was working on Jesse's side so they needed to find away to convince Koji to join their side. **

**Jung-woo shook his head. "No**** Koji**** won't join our forces he has**** always been working side by side**** with Jesse****; it would be pointless to try to convince him to join us."**

**Josh winced**** in pain**** as he woke up, after being unconscious**** for the past week. **

**Shadow looked**** at him, "Damn, boy you sure can sleep."**

**"How long have I been out?"****" A week."**

**"It**** feels longer than that." J****osh said as he sat up rubbing his head. **

**Shadow chuckled**** slightly.**

**"You need to rest my friend, you're lucky to even be alive with how much blood you lost from your fight with Zander."**

**"Zander can die and rot in hell for all I**** care, that stubborn asshole." J****osh growled as he got out of bed and swayed slightly. **

**Shadow shook his head and helped him go outside. **

**Josh stretched and looked around the camp. **

**Ju****ng-woo went**** over to him****"Well it's good to see you awake, I wanted to thank you for convincing Zander to join our side." **

**Josh blinked, "He's here?!"**

**Jung-woo nod****ded.**

**"Good cause now I'm going to kill hi****m." J****osh said his strength returning. **

**Shadow just st****ood**** there an uneasy look. **

**The annoyed dragon de****mon winced and fell backwards, S****hadow caught him. **

**"You're s****till too weak, you need rest." Shadow said as he took J****osh back to the healer's tent. **

**Josh grumbles at the stubbornness of demon cats. **

**Shadow**** chuckled.**

**"Josh you're just stubborn, so don't take you****r anger out on me." he said as J****osh got back into bed and passed out. **

**The demon cat just rolls his eyes and leaves. **

**Jung-woo went over to S****hadow.** **"We**** should keep J****osh away from Zander. It could be**** war if he ever sees him." **

**S****hadow nodded in agreement. **

**Myori had been captured by bandits and, they had sold her to Shiro**** of the Eastern Castle of C****hina. He had her doing everything, she had to clean the dungeon, she had to give him whatever he wanted and that included time in bed. That was Myori's most hated time of the night, that's why she always did her chores slowly and made sure it took her most of the night. It did not fly by Shiro; he had her whether or not she finished her chores. **

**Heero liked Myori, she always played with him every time Shiro was gone and the other servants. They had become good friends. That night before Shiro had his way with her Myori wandered around the garden, she didn't think Shiro would take her now anyways, or he would have already called ****her to his room. She though of J****osh and how much he hated her with a passion, even though he said that he was sorry for what he said she knew he didn't mean it. Though she wished he always meant what he said, but that reality was far from true. **

**Jesse wondered why R****ick had took Alex away from him but when he finally understood he felt horrible, he wanted to tell Alex that he was sorry for saying such a thing ****and not even caring that she was badly injured. He walked around the hotel room and cleaned it slightly. The great demon lord couldn't take it anymore and went to go find Alex and apologize for everything. When he couldn't find her in the city he went to Rick's hotel room and knocked. To his surprise Alex opened the door, she tensed and bowed. He lifted her chin with his finger and shook his head. **

**"Can we talk Alex?" H****e asked as he looked down at her.**

**"****I guess, what do you**** want to talk**** about****?" S****he asked as he took her for a walk around the hotel garden. **

**Jesse smiled**** as Alex went over to the bed of roses and smelled each one. **

**He grabbed her wrist and made her look at him. **

**She blinked and blushed, "****L-Lord Jesse****?" **

**He ****held**** her**** tightly. ****"I'm sorry Alex. .**** . I didn't mean to hurt you." H****e said as he held her close**** to hid chest.**

**"My lord I. . ." S****he looked up at him, she was speechless, and she didn't know what to say to him. She just stayed in his arms enjoying his scent and being so close to him in his arms calmed her senses. She was at peace for now, and she didn't want Jesse to let go of her anytime soon. **

**Jesse held her close, he wasn't about to let her go anytime soon, he had hurt her and he knew it he had to make up for it. **

**Rick watched from the window of the room and sighed, he knew he couldn't keep Jesse from Alex and so he let it go. **

**Nightmare smiled and went to bed on the couch. As the minutes passed Jesse finally let Alex go and went back up to his room after dropping her back off at Rick's room and went to bed. **


	7. Chapter 7

** Chapter seven**

**Kuroi-Ryu smirked as he and Hikari shook hands, "Your terms I can meet lord Kuroi-Ryu and I am pleased that you have given us this opportunity." Hikari said as he and his new lord went to go get the troops ready for battle. **

**"Now you must ****convince the Dark Elf L****ord ****H****iroshi to fight o****n our side and the war between C****hina and Japan really will begin." Kuroi-Ryu cackled.**

**Hikari went into the cavern**** where his men stayed and smirked, "****Lord Kuroi-Ryu you are looking at an army of about fifty thousand a****nd considering that the Dark E****lf army has about twenty thousand you have an army of approximately seventy thousand men"**

**A week later Jesse glared as an**** evil aura was approaching the Defender's Realm. He went and got**** Koji, Kyo****, R****ick, and James. They ****all went outside the gates to the Defender's R****ealm and watched as the evil aura approached closer. The leaders all called their men for battle, within**** minutes the front yard of the Defender's R****ealm was covered in archers, samurai, and riders. **

**Jesse blinked as he ****saw L****ord Hikari, Hiroshi and Joseph all together. "What the hell is going on?" he thought as he watched the three lord****s of darkness walk over to the Defender's R****ealm border, their troops behind them.**

**Jesse and the others all curse and prepare****d**** for an all out war. The Elvin archers were behind the gates of the mighty city. **

**Kuroi-Ryu smirked and looked at Jesse****" Such a lovely army you have Jesse and the archers behind the gates aren't going to help you much so you might as well summon them out into the open."**

**"Nah, how about I try to kill your ass with them and you surrender to my forces." he said as he raised his hand to set the signal for the archers. **

**Hikari and Hiroshi cackle evilly and look at each other.** **"Jesse, that army of Elvin archers won't be able to with stand our forces so like Kuroi-Ryu said bring those archers out and let's play."**

**James glared icily and watched as Kuroi-Ryu began to chant ****spells underneath his breathe**

**"Run! He's chanting t****he sealing spell!" shouted R****ick as he and Koji raced inside the gates but it was too late the spell ****took hold and the gates of the Defender's R****ealm were sealed. Rick cursed and looked back at Kuroi-Ryu.**

**"Idiot****! Let us in! I'm not going to fall into the hands of you before the final war even starts!"**

**Kuroi-Ryu**** cackled and his army of Shadowed S****ouls attack.**

**Jesse smirked and quickly beg****an to chant the barrier spell, Rick cried out as the Dark Elf L****ord began to t****orture him inside his head. To R****ick it felt like someone was trying to rip out his soul, and trying to tear his body to shreds. **

**Koji cursed ****and tried to counter place the Dark Elf L****ords spell but it wasn't working all he**** did was make it worse for the Southern L****ord. **

**Jesse growled**** as Kuroi-Ryu br****oke**** through the barrier and both men ****attacked each other their swords clashed together.**

**"Come**** on Jess! Unleash the red fury!" C****ackled Kuroi-Ryu as he quickly dodged Jesse's glaive.**

**"Forget it! I'm not like you! I don't give into the powers of darkness so easily!" snarled Jesse as he clashed ****sword**** on ****sword**** with Kuroi-Ryu. **

**"Just**** give it up J****ess. . . Jung-woo already has Zander and I well, I obviously have the upper hand on you. All you have are your archers, samurai and your riders. ****Come on J****ess do you think that's going to win this war?"**

**Jesse pushed**** back on Kuroi-Ryu with his ****sword and watched**** the enemy closely. "You must remember Kuroi-Ryu I also have the ****power of magic and so does Rick**** Koji, and James. We will win and your loss of Morgan shall be reborn. If you return to our side and fight once again on my side I will personally make sure that when this war is over I will revive her."**

**"Bullshit! Stop trying to get ****me to fight on your side again L****ord Jesse**** of the Western L****ands!" snarled Kuroi-Ryu as he lunged towards Jesse and sliced his torso open. **

**Jesse winced in pain and fell to one knee holding his bleeding chest. "D-damn you Kuroi-Ryu. . ." Jesse said as his eyes began to flash a midnight blue color. **

**Kuroi-Ryu didn't give Jesse anytime to recover, he attacked the western lord and attacked hard and fast. **

**Jesse cried out and tried to dodge but all attempts failed. **

**"Jesse!!" screamed Alex as she came r****unning out of the gates of the Defender's R****ealm and over to him. "****Lord Jesse**** are you okay?" she asked as she kneeled in front of him.**

**"Move!" he snarled as he pushed her out of the way and took the full blow of Kuroi-Ryu's ****sword**** into his chest.**

**Alex watched in horror. **

**Jesse took the handle of the ****sword**** and removed it from his chest as blood pooled quickly around him. **

**Kuroi-Ryu smirked and looked as Hiroshi**** was still torturing R****ick and the others were still in full battle.** **"Have you had enough yet Lord Jesse?" Kuroi-Ryu taunted.**

**"N-no," Jesse shakingly got to his feet and grabbed his sword and made Alex a****ppear back in the gates of the Defender's R****e****alm and despite his wound lunged**** at Kuroi-Ryu.**

**Kuroi-Ryu**** smirked and just moved to the side and watched**** as Jesse f****ell**** to the ground wincing in pain.** **"You can't win Jesse, just give it up. You're going to kill yourself. But if you want to kill yourself that's one less demon I'll have to deal with."**

**Jesse again got shakingly up to his feet and got ready for another attempt at taking Kuroi-Ryu down or at least injuring him. For hours Jesse did this only getting injured worse. **

**Koji finally called it off and raced over to Jesse who was still standing but lost in the red fury. It was a form that Jesse took when he know he's going to lose and the smell of blood just made his senses go berserk. In this form the only thing that he knew how to do was to create more and more blood to the point of when the blood he had created would be so strong that it would destroy him. **

**"We surrender Kuroi-Ryu, you win this battle." Koji said as he bowed in front of the black fury lord.**

**With that said Kuroi-Ryu and his army vanish. Thousands lay on the ground dead and hundreds were injured.**

**"James! Quick we need to get Jesse to the healer!" Koji said as he began to take Jesse into the gates. **

**James helped Koji take Jesse to the healer. **

**The healer got to work**** almost immediately. Hours passed ****and the troops that had lost their life were buried and the injured troops were getting healed by the females in the village.**

**Koji w****ent over to the healer and looked**** down at Jesse. "Well?"**

**The healer sighed and sat**** Koji down. "Lord Jesse's soul was lost in the fight. It was taken over by the red fury that used to control his mind before. Right now he lies in a comma and it could take years for him to reawaken." **

**"What about ****your ****magic? Can't you remove the red fury?"**

**"The red and black furies are a magic that it can not be removed, Jesse was born with it and shall die with it. His son or daughter will also bear the red fury. Lord Kavin tried to lock up that Jesse bore this magic but it failed. The first child that Miss Mayu had bore was the new heir to the curse of the red fury." **

**Koji sighed and nodded. **

**Nightmare watched as Alex went over to Jesse and sat next to him, t****e****ars in her eyes. She blamed this whole incident on herself, if she hadn't of gotten in the way Jesse wouldn't have unleashed his red fury and he wouldn't be in a comma. **

**"It's not your fault Alex." N****ightmare said to ease her thoughts of being guilty.**

**"Yes**** it is!**** If I hadn't of gotten in Jesse's way none of this would have happened."**** She looked away as tears fell to the ground.**

**"Yes it would have, Jesse is just as reckless as his father Kavin. Don't worry Jesse isn't going to die he has to make Jung-woo pay. Besides that demon is too stubborn t****o let Kuroi-Ryu end his life." N****ightmare said as he nudged her. **

**She smile and pet**** him. **

**Nightmare purred**** as she scratched him behind the ear. **

**Josh stared at the ceiling of the tent as he woke up again. **

**Shadow ****went over to him and handed**** him a plate of food. "You stubborn dragon need to eat." **

**The dragon lord scowled at the twin-tailed saber-toothed cat and gladly ate. "So where is Zander? I still need to kill him for practically killing me."**

**Shadow chuckled****. "I'm**** sorry**** J****osh you are not to lay a hand on the black mage; it is Jung-Woo's orders."**

**Josh growled and just continued**** to eat his food.**

**Jung-woo ****went**** into the tent, "Hurry and eat I'm sending you to go find something."**

**Josh blinked and looked**** at Jung-woo. "To find what?"**

**"The stone of Black Internal C****haos."**** Jung-woo said as he looked at S****hadow. "It has been lost nobody knows were it is. I want you to go and find it."**

**"Sounds impossible." J****osh said taking a bite of the rice from his teriyaki bowl.**

**Jung-woo chuckled**** bitterly. "Oh it's possible, all ****you have to do is look in both C****hina and Japan for it."**

**Josh grumbled and nodded****. "Yes, sir****."**

**"Good because you leave when you finish your teriyaki bowl." Jung-woo said as he left the tent.**

**Josh mocked him and continued eating. **

**Shadow snickered. "You really don't like obeying any type of order do you?" **

**"Nope."**

**Shadow just sighed and lay down on the floor and fell asleep. **

**As the days passed J****osh left an****d S****hadow had went with him and the war was put on pause. Everybody was tired and hungry, the war needed to end soon or soon all the troops were going to be dead from starvation. They would go out and hunt wild animals but they had all vanished. Even Jung-woo got frustrated at this and just sat at his desk and thought of calling off the war for a few more years to regain the troop's strength**** and just to relax and to give J****osh time to find the stone of**** Black Internal C****haos. **

** A year later**

**"Daddy!" ****Mary-A****nn screeched hiding behind Jung-Woo's legs.**

**He blinked****. "What's wrong?"**

**A soldier c****ame**** running into the study of Jung-Woo's castle panting heavily. "I'm sorry my lord she forced me to play tag with her." the soldier panted.**

**He laughed. "Really?" he smirked glancing down at his daughter. **

**"Uh-oh, mommy!****" Mary-Ann shrieked as he scooped her up and began**** to tickle her sides.**

**She squealed**** in laughter. "No! Stop it daddy****!" she screamed as she continued**** to laugh.**

**Rika smiled as she watched**** them. She was happy that she could make Jung-woo happy by giving him a family. **

**Jung-woo stopped and held**** his eight mon****th old daughter close. Mary-ann**** lays in his arms breathing hard and is soon sound asleep in his arms. **

**Rika yawned and lay**** down on the bed she and Jung-woo shared and cuddled herself**** up under the blankets and sighed**** deeply. Ju****ng-Woo noticed**** his mate's actions and has slightly worried look on his face. **

**Mary-a****nn snuggled**** into her father's kimono falling ****into a peaceful sleep. **

** Jung-Woo laid**** his daughter down on her small futon that was placed in the room he th****inks to himself. As he continued**** to think he ponders if he should just forget about the ****war completely, he has what he's wanted for years.**** A mate and a daughter. He sighed****deeply and lay**** down beside Rika wrapping his arms around her. **

**She smiled and snuggled**** into him her face buried into his kimono shirt. **

**He smiled and held**** her close and is soon fast asleep himself. **

**Keith went to a nearby village and tied**** his w****hite Friesian to a tree and went**** to the hut where the lord of the village slept.**

**He knock****ed.**

**The lord of the village answered his door and blinked.**** "Keith? What is it?" he asked as he let his old friend in.**

**He and the lord sat at the table and were each given a cup of sake by the lord's wife or mate as the demons ****refers**** to. **

**"What are ****the orders? I'll have my men ready to ride in hours."**

**"No, just protect Kashia. Hiroshia has already been taken out." Keith said as he took a sip of the hard liquor. **

**"Where's Koji?"**

**"The Defender's R****ealm, he's been watching his villagers. From what I h****ear when Joseph or Kuroi-Ryu**** went to go rescue his girlfriend there was nobody in the village, but I could be wrong."**

**"You probably are, I saw the fire and heard the screams of the villagers. The smoke even filled our town slightly."**

**"All I know is that we need to get a hold of Koji before he too unleashes the black fury, Joseph becoming Kuroi-Ryu is enough black fury for me."**

**The lord nodded and finished**** off his sake. "Koji has the power of both the light and dark furies. Each generation of the wolf pack o****f the eastern tribe either bares**** the white fury or the black fury; in Koji's case he bears both the light and black furies."**


	8. Chapter 8

** Chapter eight**

**Several hours later Keith**** left and headed towards the Defender's R****ealm. He knew that was where they were holding Jesse and where ****K****oji was now. They needed to have a little talk.**

**Kuroi-Ryu stirred as he continued to sleep. "M-morgan . . . no don't go . . . comeback. . ." h****e winced his dark powers pulsed**** through him as Joseph tried to break through his dark side. **

**Shadow blade**** appeared and walked**** over to Kuroi-Ryu**** and lowered**** his muzzle to his heart. ****"I'm sorry****. . ."he winced**** in pain as his body trembled.**

**The stallion whickered and made**** Kuroi-Ryu**** glow white. **

**He cried out in pain as a white orb ripped**** through his chest as Joseph breaks through his dark side gasping for air. **

**Shadow blade**** whickered**** and nuzzles his master. **

**Joseph winced and looked at his old friend and chuckles. ****"Thank you****." **

**He tried to sit up but cried**** out in pain**** as the hole in his chest began**** to throb in pain. **

**Shadow blade**** put**** his mu****zzle against the wound and healed**** it completely.**

**Joseph lays there on the sand of a beach breathing hard. **

**Shadow blade**** knelt down and helped**** Joseph onto his back and gently st****ood**** back up.**

**"Return**** to the Defender's R****ealm my friend." Joseph said as he held onto his stallion's mane.**

**Over at the Defender's R****ealm Alex rewet the clothe that was on Jesse's**** forehead and placed**** it back on his forehead after sitting back down beside him.**

**Koji ****went over to her and smiled****. "How's he doing?"**

**"He hasn't changed since yesterday . . . I wish he'd wake up soon." she said as she looked at him.**

**He chuckled****. "Well be lucky he is just sleeping and not dead."**

**She nod****ded. "I am thankful, even though he was an asshole . . . but he does not deserve to die. I care for him deeply Koji."**

**Kryn sighed as she sat in the garden of the southern lands, she had heard nothing of ****what was happening with the war**** and heard nothing from R****ick. The cherry blossom petals blew in the soft breeze as she daydreamed, ****hoping**** he w****as okay. As she sat in silence Rick snuck up behind her and put**** his hands over her eyes. **

**She gasps. **

**"Long**** time no see my dear." R****ick whispered in her ear.**

**Kryn removed his hands and hugged him. "****My Lord!"**** she cried. **

**He smiled and held**** her close.** **"I've missed you too my love." he said as he sat on the bench her in his lap. ** **"So how have you been?" **

**She just snuggled into him ignoring his question. "You were gone too long." she scolded.**

**He laughed****. "That wasn't the answer I was looking for but it will have to do. I'm only here for a couple days then I'm leaving again."**

**"What****?!" she growled as she looked up at him.**

**"The war isn't over it was just put on hold because Jesse is in a comma. Jung-woo**** had**** decided**** that**** it would be best to put a hold on the war for now."**

**Kryn just listened to him speak and tell her stories of wh****at he has been doing and soon was**** sound asl****eep in his arms. She was happy R****ick was back for a couple days, now she didn't have to worry about him so much. **

**Rick smiled and took h****er upstairs to his room and lay her down on the bed and tucked**** her in before l****eaving to his study and blinked**** at how clean it was and wondered on why hi****s paperwork was not over piling over his des****k and chuckled as he knew that out of boredom Kryn has been running his lands while he has been away. **

**James went over to Mylin**** and pulled her aside;**** since he didn't know how much longer the war was going to be on pause he proposed to her and smiled when she agreed and held her close while he spun her around several times before setting her back down. **

**She smiled up at him, he made her happy and she had made him happy. Now finally after their long years of waiting they were to be married and have a family. They had both agreed to be married after the war; it was too risky right now to be wed. **

**That night he took her to dinner, he smiled as he watched her. She was beaming with joy. He had never seen her more happy in all the times he was around her.**

**"Mylin I'm glad I've made you happy."**

**She smiled at him and nodded****, "You have made me very happy. I'm finally going to be your wife once this war is over." **

**He chuckled and nodded****. "Yep and you'll be all mine."**

**She nod****ded. "Forever and always will I be your mate."**

**Tsuki sniffled as she lay in her bed in the hut she had rented from a village that was far from where the war was happening but it was still in Japan just in a different part. She thought on how sorry she was for blowing off Koji like that but she didn't like the way he ****had dealt**** with the poison. She missed him now, she wanted to cuddle him and tell him how sorry she was.**

**Tsuki**** had reached the Defender's R****ealm and asks Kyo where she could find Koji and sn****uck ****up behind him. **

**"Lord Koji." a familiar voice whispered from behind the mighty lord.**

**He blinked and turned**** around, "Tsuki? What are you doing here?"**

**"I came to apologize; I didn't mean to blow you off like I did. Can you forgive me and can we start over?"**

**"The apology I can accept but we being together again ****it is not**** going to work."**** Koji said as he looked down at her with a guilty look across his face.**

**"Why?" she asked shocked.**

**"Because I'm with someone**** else right now; that's why we can't be together right ****anymore. ****She doesn't treat me like shit." he said as he smiled at the girl who walked over to him and stood next to him. **

**"I'm ****S****hiori, it's good to finally meet you I****'ve heard a lot about you miss T****suki." she said sweetly and smiled.**

**Tsuki took**** a step back her eyes wi****de in horror, her heart shattered and her soul broke into tiny pieces. She bowed****and walked**** away her eyes blank as tears formed and fell**** to the ground**

**Koji watched her and he and Shiori went back to their room.**

**Tsuki fell to her hands and knees crying she was too late, her fiancé had fallen in love with someone else and she was forever more removed from the picture. The mark that Koji had placed on her neck vanished, she was no longer half his. She was alone. **

**Kyo ****went over to her and hugged**** her after standing her ba****ck up. "I should have told you about Koji T****suki**** I'm sorry."**

**Tsuki just cried into his chest trembling as she broke down. She ****wanted to escape and disappear as ****Kyo just held her close and tried to comfort her.**

**"I'm scared! He betrayed me and I can't do a thing about it." **

**"No honey you betrayed him, you threw everything in his face. He was just trying to get the poison out and he's not one to trust doctor's you should know that by now."**

**"I know, I don't know**** what I was thinking." she looked**** up at him. "Tell Koji the next time you see him that I'm sorry and he won't ever see me again."**

**"You still love him don't you?"**

**She nodded****. "He is the one who after all claimed me and told me that when the war was over he would make me all his. Now it's too late the mar****k he gave me is gone." she walked**** away.**

**Josh grumbled as he once again came to a dead end on trying to find the stone of ****Black Internal C****haos. **

**Shadow nudged him and pointed to a lake. **

**The dragon Lord smirked and flew into the sky and dove****into the icy water. **

**Shadow looked at the dragon lord like he was crazy and plopped**** d****own in the tall grass and slept**

**Myo****ri blinked when she saw Shadow and J****osh. She was once again sold and now she belonged to a very powerful warlord and was covered in dried dirt and blood, her eyes were blank and showed no signs of any spirit left in her. Her kimono was torn and ripped to where it revealed a little but not too much. **

**Shadow opened one eyes and looked at her. **

**"****Oh my god, Myori?" ****He****gasped ****and quickly got to his feet. ****"Lord Josh!****It's Myori****!"**

**Josh blinked and go****t out of the water and over to S****hadow. **

**Myori tensed and bowed i****n front of J****osh. "I'm**** sorry ****my lord I didn't mean to get in your way."**

**He looked at her and was shocked at how people have been treating her these past two years. She had cuts and gashes all over her, some were****infected.**

**"Who owns you Myori?" he asked calmly.**

**She shrugged and ran**** off. **

**Josh sighed and ran**** his claws through his bangs and plops down in the grass.**

**Shiro chuckled as Heero ran from the servants naked. He had just finished his bath and he did not want to get dressed at the moment. **

**"Daddy!" the two year old boy**** cried as he hid behind his fathers**** legs.**** "I'm not getting dressed." He growled.**

**The servants all stop****ped**** in front of their lord panting hard. **

**"I'll take him from here, you guys can go take a break out in the garden." he said as he picked up the boy and took him to his room and put the boy in his cloths. **

**"Daddy where's mommy?"**

**Shiro just looked at the boy and shrugged. "She's left; she's in a better place now." **

**"Oh, can we go visit her?"**

**Shiro chuckled in amusement. **** "Maybe,"**

**Joseph and Shadow B****lade reach****ed the Defender's R****ealm. **

**Kyo blinked ****and**** went**** over to his friend. "Joseph? How did you break away from Kuroi-Ryu?"**

**The stallion snorted and pawed at the ground, tossing h****is head into the air. Kyo laughed and nodded as they took**** Joseph to the healer. **

**Alex sighed and bowed**** her head, "Nightmare he's never going to wake up. He's too lost in his own world of this amber woman." **

**Nightmare whimpered and nuzzled**** her hand. "Just give him time miss Alex, he'll wake up."**

**Alex looked**** a****t the twin-tailed fox and kissed**** the top of his head before leaving the house. She went on a walk through the village, pondering if she should return to her old village. To her this was heaven; she was protected by the soldiers at this town. **

**Hours passed and the healer went**** over to Kyo. "Well the war prince will live. He just needs a lot of sleep. The scars that Kuroi-Ryu had left lay heavily ****on his soul, and the fact that M****organ is dead still lays very heavily on his soul and heart. He just needs time to mend these wounds. I must suggest one thing though."**

**Kyo stood.**** "What is it?"**

**"He can not fight in this war anymore. He is to stay in bed for the next six months. "**

**Kyo nodded and left**

**The healer looked**** back at Joseph then left as well. **

**J****oseph for the whole night tossed and turned, he was not able to sleep at all. **

** FLASHBACK**

**Weeks later Morgan was**** sitting up in a cherry blossom tree w****hen Jung-Woo's army showed up and grabbed her. **

**She screamed **

** Joseph appeared**** in front of her the men dead on the ground.**

**"What do you want Jung-woo?!"**

**"I'm sorry brother but you need to be taught a lesson." Jung-woo said as he in a flash had Morgan in his grasp, his glaive pointing to Joseph. "Do you love her?"**

**Joseph snarled****, his eyes flaming in anger.**

**"I'll ask again, do you love her?!****"****" Yes . . . , I do love her."**

**Jung-woo smirked and made Morgan look at him; she looked at him fear in her eyes as he put his glaive into her**** torso, twisting his glaive and pulled it out.**

**Morgan cried out in pain and fell to her hands and knees holding her bleeding torso. ****"Joseph!" she cried as tears formed in her eyes.**

**Joseph snarled angrily his fangs blurred as his eyes began to flash a blank red color. ****"You son of a bitch!" lunges at Jung-Woo**

**Jung-woo smirked and vanished.**** "Not today my brother."**

**Joseph**** cursed and**** rushed over to Morgan and picked her up. ****"Oh god . . . Morgan Please hold on!" **

**She winced as her breathes beca****me short and shallow. ****"J-Joseph-kun . . . I can't breathe . . ." Morgan whimpered.**

** END FLASH BACK**

**"Morgan!" he cried as he bolted up panting heavily. He winced in pain and lay back down. "Damn, another dream . . . it seemed so real. . ." he thought as he drifted back into an uneasy sleep. **

**As the next day rolled by Kyo went to were they held Joseph and chuckled as he saw that Joseph was trying to pull out the needles that the doctor had put in the demon lords arm. "Joseph, can we stop trying to pull out the needles. We need to make sure you are ****getting enough energy. Because well . . . unfortunately yo****u can not be in the war anymore ****you are too dangerous."**

**Joseph sighed and just lay back down. "I know why too so you don't have to tell me."**

**Kyo sat next to the bed and handed his friend a cup of sake. "You really shouldn't have this but I don't think your going to tell anyone that I let you have some of your favorite drink."**

**Joseph laughed and downed the hard alcohol quickly. "Oh that was good!" he exclaimed. **

**Kyo laughed and handed Joseph another one. **

**Joseph grinned at his friend; and grabbed the bottle and down****ed**** the entire thing within the next five minutes, of course he was taking his sweet time in savoring the hard alcohol. **

**Kyo just sat in his chair laughing hysterically. **

**The doctor came in and raised an eyebrow. "Joseph are you what are you doing?"**

**Joseph looked at the doctor the bottle up to his mouth. **

**Kyo snickered. **

**"I'm drinking sake do you have a problem with that?!"**

**"Yeah you are my patient and I won't allow you to drink sake!" snarled the doctor. **

**Kyo slinked out of the room.**

**Joseph growled as the doctor took the bottle away and threw it out. "You are not allowed to drink sake Mr. Kuroi-Ryu."**

**The demon lord snarled angrily; his eyes flashing red in annoyance. "You can not tell me what I can and cannot drink! And I am NOT Kuroi-Ryu." he snarled his fangs bore. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine**

**Alex s****ighed as she went out past the Defender's R****ealm and out to a gorgeous waterfall just beyond the town. She sat on a rock that was under the waterfall and watched as the huge great exotic birds of flight; the ancient phoenix came by and bathed in the crystal clear water. **

**Nightmare went over to her and sat beside her.** **"Something bothers you my child . . . what is it?"**

**Alex sighed and looked at him, tears in her eyes. "Nightmare, I love Jesse and he won't wake up . . . it scares me. What if he never wakes up? He is the only one who understands why I can't be parted from him." she said as she trembled. **

**Jesse woke up six months later and winced; he looked at the ceiling and blinked. "W-where am I?" he thought.**

**"Grandpa Jesse!!" ****T****w****o kids about ten**** years old**** and six**** years old**** cried as they ran over to him.**

**Jesse blinked and looked at the two kids, "I'm not your grandfather . . . I don't even have kids, hell I'm not even mated."**

**They hide under his blanket and whimper.**

**"Great, I'm not awake. I'm hallucinating," he groaned as he plopped back onto the bed. **

**The kids came out from underneath the blankets and looked at their grandfather and pulled the blankets off of him and hugged him.**

**He groaned and looked at the kids. "Okay, I do not know you pups. So where ever your parents are can you go to them please?!" **

**"You are too our grandfather! My name is Kimberly and this is my brother Damien! You have to remember us!" the young girl cried.**

**"I'm not mated so therefore I have no grandchildren!" he snarled.**

**"Well too bad we're staying with you papa." Kim said as she curled up at Jesse's side and fell asleep. Damien did the same; soon they both were curled up into their grandfather out cold. **

**Jesse just watched them sleep and went to sleep himself hoping this was all a dream.**

**The pups woke up after a long nap. Kim smirked and stood up on the bed and began to bounce on the bed. "Wake up! Wake up Grandpa Jesse!" she shouted.**

**Jesse groaned and looked at the girl. "Why won't you go away!" he snarled as he got up and picked the girl up by the back of her kimono of a silky rose pink; just like the color of the cherry blossom petals.**

**She gasped and whimpered, tears in her eyes. "I sorry grandpa Jesse. . ." she said as he put her down. **

**Damien went over to Kim and the ten year old and six year old left the tent. **

**Jesse blinked at the look the girl had given him. It was like she was hurt deeply. He went after the kids and blinked when he couldn't find them but a blank book where they were standing.**

**Koji went**** over to**** Jesse and smiled**** at him. "It's good to see ****you awake my lord." He said as S****h****iori**** stood at ****K****oji's side.**

**Kyo went**** over to ****K****oji his head bowed. "Koji, can I**** please speak to you in private****?"**

**"Sure." he said as he and Kyo went somewhere private to talk. "What's wrong?"**

**"Do you want to regret ever falling in love with ****S****hiori?"**

**"No, why? Kyo what's going on?****" Koji growled.**

**"Tsuki ****is gone****. . ."**** Kyo answered.**

**Koji's eyes widen in horror.**

**"She left a note behind. I didn't read it but, I know how much she loved you and how much you killed her."**

**Koji took the note and read it. **

**NOTE**

**"My love Koji, I never meant to blow you off like I did. I just didn't want to lose you by you slitting your wrist. I'm sorry for ever screwing up your life. If I didn't do what I did. . . Heh. . .I might have been able to carry your pup. Well I guess that's ****S****hiori's job now isn't it? Look I have discovered that I never disserved you and I hope Shiori can give you love and happiness I never could give you."**

**I remain your former fiancé, **

**Tsuki**

**Koji just read the note over and over, he couldn't believe it. His fiancé had killed her****self****; he had forgotten that he, Koji, had claimed her. Tsuki was half his and she had returned to him and he had shown her that he still loved her by falling in love with another. **

**He closed his eyes a small tear runn****ing down his cheek. "You idiot Tsuki!" He thought. "I still love you!" H****e thought again as he slammed his fist into the wall. **

**Kyo just watched as Koji ****deeply regretted ever throwing T****suki into the alleyway of his heart and ever forgetting that he had claimed her, the one he wanted to make his mate ****through and through**** and he in return for her apology he just had to toss her away like she never existed. Kyo after a few more moments of watching Koji left and returned to checking on all the troops. **

**Later that night Koji left and went to the**** pink cherry blossom tree that T****suki always loved ****to sit in while she was at the Defender's R****ealm. He looked at the tree and ****smiled as he saw in his mind the days that his fiancé and he had as they spent hours talking about anything and everything. Tears formed in his eyes when the visions vanished. He had nothing to remind him of his beloved and it hurt him. **

**"Is something wrong?" Shiori asked as she went over to Koji and stood beside him.**

**"Yeah, I shouldn't have fallen in love with you."**** he turned to her. "I had made T****suki my fiancé about two years ago when I had come back from not being seen for about five years. We had gotten into a ****fight and I had forgotten that T****suki was always looking out for my safety. But now I can not thank her for always being so worried about me all the time."**

**"She's gone?"**

**Koji just walked away and disappeared into the shadows of the forest. **

**Shiori sighed and left as well back to her home.**

**Josh had blinked when he stumbled upon a shrine in the middle of nowhere. "What the . . .?" he questioned as he got of his Friesian and went over to the shrine. **

**Shadow whimpered and grabbed J****osh's black dragon tail and tugged on it.**

**"Oww . . .****!" he hissed and looked back at the cat with a scowl. "What?!"**

**"Don't go in there; the aura is too strong for just any demon to pass. Only the one who is supposed to bear the stone is allowed in."**

**"So wait the stone is here?"**

**Shadow nodded.**** "Only the **_**Kingdom of Shadows **_**is allowed in." Shadow said as he tried to get J****osh away. **

**Josh smirked and took down the location of the stone and got back on his Friesian and headed back to ****Japan**** and full speed, S****hadow followed at the Friesians heels.**

**Koji went into the ro****om he and T****suki shared and looked around the room. He inhaled deeply and could still smell Tsuki's sweet smell. Just then flashbacks surrounded him; and they weren't pleasant ones.**

**FLASHBACK**

**Koji went into Tsuki's room and made sure she was still asleep before he removed the bandages from his wrist and looked at the now closed wound. By the scent of it he knew it had gotten infected. He cursed to himself and went into the bathroom and locked the door and re slit his wrist with one of his sharp claws. He hissed in pain as his blood spilled over the top of his wound and into the sink. He clenched his hand as the pain become more intense as the poison began to rush through his blood quickly. **

**Tsuki bolted up as she smelt Koji's blood and raced**** to the bathroom ****door and tried**** to get in.** **"Koji?!"**

**"I-it's okay T****suki go back to bed, I just cut myself on a piece of glass." he said hoping she would believe his story. **

**She looked**** over at the table and saw no traces of glass anywhere.** **"Oh . . . sorry****, I didn't see the glass . . . ," she le****ft and returned**** to bed tears in her eyes. **

**An hour or so later he c****ame**** out of the bathroom a new bandage over his wrist and l****ay down next to T****suki, cuddling up with her. **

**She moved**** away from him slightly. **

**He sits up and looked**** at her.** **"Tsuki what's wrong?"**

**"There was no glass, you slit your wrist again didn't you?!" she scolded as she sat up. **

**Koji got out of bed and stood next to the door.** **"Okay I admit, I did slit my wrist again, but I need to get rid of the poison."**

**"Koji ****you**** promised!" **

**He growled. ****"Woman, I didn't promise you shit, now if you're going to be a bitch about me getting rid of the poison my way you can just leave." he snapped as he looked at her his eyes livid.**

**Tsuki's eyes widen and she raced**** out of the hotel room tears stream****ed**** down her cheeks. **

**Koji**** just watched her leave and lay back**** down on the bed falling into a peaceful sleep.**

**END FLASHBACK**

**Koji just fell to knees as more ****memories surrounded him; guilt took place and he couldn't help but want to take his life to explain to Tsuki what was really on his mind. **

**FLASHBACK**

**Koji sighed as he looked at**** T****suki as she continued to sleep peacefully on the bed that had been set up beside his so she could sleep near him. He was happy that she was still alive and waiting for his return. But he knew that with the way the war was going he wasn't going to last much longer, he could already sense his life energy being drained out of him. He was twenty-three and we knew he would die by the time the war ended. He winced as the poison he had been injected with**** only a few weeks prior to his return**** was spreading fast**

**Tsuki woke up and looked at ****Koji****; he had slit his wrist and was letting the poison drain from him. **

**She gasped and put a portion of her kimono sleeve over the wound. "What are you doing?! Trying to commit suicide?!"**

**He blinked**** at ****her sudden appearance and smiled, "****I was not**** trying to kill myself;**** I was letting the poison drain out of me."**

**"Idiot that's the way to kill yourself not to dra****in poison out of you!" she sighed and wrapped**** a fe****w bandages over his cut and tied**** it off tightly but not too tight to where it would cut off th****e ****e blood ci****rculation. **

**Once she had finished he hugged**** her and nuzzles her neck. "Sorry I worried you love, the only thing that will be the end of me is a battle between me and ****Jung-Woo's**** forces."**

**END FLASHBACK**

**Koji fell to his knees. "No stop! No more!" he cried as he held his head tightly **

**FLASH BACK**

**"It's Koji!"A woman shouted from outside the hotel building. **

**Everyone rushed out of their houses to greet there great warrior.**

**"Koji-sama!" a young woman shouted.**

**"My, my, little sis****ter**** you've gotten big." Koji chuckled as he ruffled the hair of his ten year old sister.**

**A**** young girl about nineteen raced over to Koji and tackled**** him to the ground crying into his chest. **

**He blinked then smiled**** down at her, "I know I for surely missed you my dear." Koji said as he held her close.**

**I've missed you so much Koji, I was scared that you were dead for sure since nobody has heard anything from you for over five years."**

**Koji laughed and spun her around as he held**** her tightly**** in his arms****. "I'm sorry my dear, I promise not to do that to you again." he said as he set her on her feet and ruffled her hair. "So my love tells me all that you have been up to these past five years."**

**Both Koji and Tsuki sit on a bench next to a pond and begin talking about what they had been through for the past five ****years. It made Koji happy that T****suki always waited for him no matter how long he was gone, when ever he returned home she would always greet him with her loving sweet smile that always brought out the best in him. She had blonde hair and an aqua-green colored eyes. As she spoke he listened to**** her**** words with such joy he had wished he had been here for her through the times where she was treated badly**** he would have taught those villagers a lesson.**

**END FLASHBACK**

**Koji had betrayed her and now as punishment someone was t****aking his world away from him; T****suki was his world. Now he was without a fiancé and without the one he ever loved. He snarled and slammed his fist into the wall planting a lovely little hole in the center. He hated himself with a passion; tears formed in his eyes and went over to the bed and fell asleep on the bed snuggled up into Tsuki's side of the bed. **

**Jesse went over to Kyo, "Hey, have you seen Alex? I haven't seen her yet and usually she's the first to greet me."**

**Kyo sighed and thought for a moment.**** "Well, she hasn't been here in six months. She realized that she could never have yo****ur undying love and so she and N****ightmare took off and nobody knows ****where Nightmare and Alex ran off too****."**

**Jesse cursed. **

**"I'll send men to go look for her." Kyo said as he grabbed the reigns to his stallion. **

**Jesse nodded and began to train his troops. **

**Joseph went over to Jesse after sneaking away from the doctor and having an interesting trial trying to remove the needles. **

**Jesse blinked. ** **"Joseph? How? . . . When? . . ." he questioned.**

**Joseph chuckled and bowed in front of Jesse, "I am sorry my lord for what I have done and as payment I wish to once again offer my services to your army." **

**"I'm sorry Joseph but Kyo has already told me that you have been taken out of the war."**

**Joseph sighed and stood up straight. "Well, is there anyway I can help you?"**

**"Yes! You can train the troops that I send here! And you can train the troops here. That way when Jung-woo reappears we will have backup troops ready to go."**

**Joseph smirked and nodded, "It will be my honor to train the new troops. And I will not let them rest until they have reached perfection!"**

**Jesse laughed and let Joseph begin training the troops that he was watching and was pleased to see how fast there attitude changed. They went from silly and goofing off to serious and willing to go by Joseph's demands. **

**Jesse watched for a few more minutes then left to go see how James and Mylin were doing. He was defiantly surprised that they had gotten engaged and even though they had gone against there words; Mylin was expecting her first child. **

**Mylin was one month in and was due in eight months, a female elf's pregnancy was the same as a human mother. **

**James of course was extremely happy to hear that his fiancé was pregnant with his child. **

**"It's good to see you awake my lord Jesse, Alex was so worried." Mylin said softly as she smiled.**

**James nodded in agreement. "She never left your side until about six months ago, when she began blaming herself for your condition."**

**Jesse blinked. "Alex? Why did she blame my condition on herself?" **

**"She fell in love with you a while back . . . Alex left because she finally realized that she could never hav****e you because you still love A****mber."**

**"But A****mber is dead how can ****. . . I mean yeah I still love A****mber but that shouldn't affect my love for Alex now that I know that she does love me. Amber still means a lot to me, but Alex . . . she has grown on me . . . I want her to understand that."**

**James looked at Mylin and smiled**** at her after giving her a kiss on the cheek. **

**Jesse said**** his goodbyes to his two friends and ****left.**

**Kryn woke up in Rick's bed and sat up as she remembered that she only smelled the scent that was all in his blankets. Only seeing him for a couple days was not enough, she wanted to snuggle him and wake up every morning with him holding her in his arms. Thinking about this only caused tears to form in her eyes, she missed him and even though he had sent her away he had told her before he had left that he loved her and would return to her when the war was over. **

**A servant knocked at the door and Kryn whipped away her tears and answered the door. **

**"Go****o****d morning my lady, it's time for breakfast." the servant bowed and headed back downstairs.**

**Myori whimpered as the man who owned her had his way with her for the thousandth time. **

**After he had his way with her she was sent to her room where she went into her hot springs and cried and scrubbed herself unt****il she was pink. She had hoped J****osh would ****come ****after her and hold her in his arms and tell her she was returning to ****Japan**** with him; but that reality was far from the truth. He would never come for her and she would always belong to this demon who mated her ever time he need****ed**** to be pleasured. She would never become anything more but a play toy.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten**

**Alex sighed as she cleaned up her small hut that she had rented at a nearby ****village; N****ightmare watched her he**** knew that something was bothering her.**

**"Alex just go back to the Defender's R****ealm, you being so far from Jesse isn't helping you try to forget him."**

**She was about to speak when Kyo knocked**** on the door**** and went over to Alex. "Long time no see my lady,"**

**"What are you doing here?"**

**"Jesse wants to see you, he's been worried about you since you were not there when he woke up."**

**Alex blinked. "He's worried?"**

**Kyo nods.**

**Jung-woo ****went**** over to ****Ri****ka as she tried to give Maryann's new twin-tailed fox a bath. "Shouldn't Mary-ann be doing that?"**

**Rika looked at him and shook her head, "I wanted to ****give him a bath. . ." she blinked**** at noticing her mate's eyes. "What's wrong?"**

**"I'm returning to Japan. Jesse is awake and now the war is back into full bloom. You and Mary-ann are to stay here."**

**Rika bowed her head and nodded. "Promise me you'll return."**

**Jung-woo said not a word and left. **

**Josh reached ****Jung-Woo's**** camp and wait****ed for his lord to return from C****hina. A week later Jung-woo and his army showed up, Zander was of course with them. **

**Josh smirked and went over to Jung-woo as he dismounted his stallion. "My lord I have found the stone of**** Black Internal Chaos." J****osh said ****as he bowed low.**

**"Good, where is it?"**

**Josh tensed. "I wasn't able to get it . . . apparently only the **_**Kingdom of Shadows**_** is allowed to enter the cave." **

**Jung-woo cursed and nodded. "Well, wait until we get Joseph. Then we can take him under our control and fuse him with the stone." Jung-woo said as he went into his tent where he kept his maps and looked at them. **

**"So what is our next target my lord?"**

**Jung-woo shrugged****and just looked**** at his maps. "Is Jesse**** still at the Defender's R****ealm?"**

**"From my understanding, yes he is." Kavon said as he entered the tent.**

**Josh scowled at the general and turned his attention to his leader Jung-woo. "Sir? What do you want us to do now?"**

**"You must take Joseph**** to C****hina and lead him to the cave-"**

**"Shrine, my lord" J****osh interrupted.**

**"- whatever the hell the thing is just take him to it and fuse him with the stone!"**

**"May I ask why we can not seal the stone within anyone else? Maybe Jesse can be fused with it." **

**"Because it was Joseph's destiny to be **_**Kingdom of Shadows**_**; it was our father's will."**

**Josh and Kavon exchanged looks and sat down in chairs and listened to Jung-Woo's story.**

**STORY**

**Rizu watched as both his sons, Jung-woo and Joseph played out in the front yard. Over the ten years he had raised Joseph he had noticed that Joseph had taken on the legacy of bearing the black fury. So he created a stone called the stone of**** Black Internal C****haos. Just to make sure Joseph held the curse he killed one of Joseph's extremely close friends and that sent Joseph over the edge and as punishment Joseph ****ended **** up killing ****his own father.**

**Joseph looked at his brother, his eyes blank and full of deadly kill. "Get away Jung-woo. . ." snarled Joseph.**

**Jung-woo back away his eyes wide in fear and ran into the forest never to be seen again.**

**Joseph looked at his claws and was pleased with he saw, his claws were drenched in**** his father's**** blood.**

** END STORY**

**Josh and Kavon once again exchanged looks and looked back at Jung-woo. **

**"Do you hate your bro****ther for killing your father?" J****osh asked.**

**"I killed morgan didn't I?" ****Jung-Woo snapped at Josh annoyed by the personal question. He hated bringing up the past.**

**Kavon laughed and knew that Jung****-woo had just answered J****osh's question. ** **"Well hopefully Joseph leaned his lesson. Never mess with the mighty lord of ****Japan.****" he said as he held up his hand. **

**Josh laughed and nodded, "Yep, but sorry to disappoint you Kavon but lord Jung-woo isn't the ruler of Japan yet. He still has to defeat the Japanese lords."**

**"I thought that was your job J****osh? Did you back out of our deal?" Jung-woo taunted.**

**"No, but you have first dibs on which castle you want. I personally want the western castle."**

**"Oh, sure just leave me out." Kavon scowled.**

**"You can have the eastern castle Kavon. And Zander can have what is left."**

**Shadow blinked. "I thought you hated Zander."**

**"I do but the only reason he's here is because I told him that if fought alongside Jung-woo he could have one of the castles."**

**Shadow rolled his eyes. **

**Kyo and Alex**** reached the Defender's R****ealm, and at the gate they were greeted by Jesse himself. **

**Jesse smiled at her and took her inside as Kyo went to go check on his troops.**

**"It's good to see that you're safe Alex dear." Jesse said as he took her hand in his. "You worried me . . . I thought Kuroi-Ryu had also got you and I would be without a future wife."**

**She gasped ****and look****ed**** at him, "Did you just ask me to be your mate?"**

**Jesse chuckled****. "In an awkward form but yes, I just asked you to be my mate."**

**Alex blushed profusely and nodded. "Then I accept your proposal lord Jesse."**

**Jesse smiled and kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry I worried you so much."**

**"It's okay . . . you're alive and I'm grateful that you are. I didn't want to lose another ****demon**** I cared for. I don't think I could do it again. . ."**

**"What do you mean?" **

**Alex just shook her head. "I'll tell you later. Let's go have some dinner."**

**That night for dinner Jesse and all the commanders, generals, and their wives and ****fiancé****s ****have**** had dinner at the best restaurant in town. But only a few actually had a wife. Arashi had a wife and she was a beauty. Her name was Cassandra. She had white hair and silver highlights. Her eyes could make any man fall madly in love with her, she had aqua colored irises. Other than her she was the only official wife at the dinner table. And by the looks of it Arashi and Cassandra were expecting there first pup any minute. **

**Cassandra winced and held her torso, "****Owww****."**

**Arashi looked at her; his eyes full of worry. "Are you okay?"**

**"Yeah, I'm fine it was just the pup." she said reassuringly as she looked up at him.**

**"Maybe we should take you to the doctor. You don't look too good." he said as he stood.**

**Jesse looked at Arashi and his mate, "Go Cassandra . . . it's best to listen to Arashi. He's right you don't look too good."**

**Cassandra scowled at Jesse for taking her mate's side but stood and Arashi picked her up and took her to the doctor's. **

**Several hours later Arashi ****went**** up to Jesse's room holding his new born pup. **

**Jesse answered the door and let**** him in. "Well now isn't this a treat. I'm the first to see the pup." Jesse said as he shut the door behind the griffon lord. **

**Arashi chuckled****. "Well, Cassandra is asleep so I took the advantage and decided to show you my daughter."**

**"What's her name?"**

**"****Kisa****, she's the princess of the griffon kingdom." Arashi said as the girl cooed at her father and sneezed.**

**Jesse chuckled**** and sits on the couch. "What's the real reason you are her Arashi?"**

**"I need you to promise me something . . ., you're the only one I can fully trust." **

**"Anything."**

**"Take care of**** Kisa**** and Cassandra for me . . . the war has taken a toll on me and I know that my next battle will be my last." he looked at Jesse with pleading eyes.**

**Jesse nodded. **

**Arashi smiled and after that moment they went deep into conversation. **

**Alex awoke to the sound of Jesse and Akashi's chuckles. **

**Arashi noticed the female as she went over to Jesse ****and rubbed her eyes as she plopped down next to him and laid**** her head in his lap and continued to sleep. **

**Arashi chuckled. "Looks like she was missing her company." he said as he looked down at his daughter as she began to whimper. **

**"It looks like your little one wants her mother." **

**The two men say their goodbyes and Arashi ****went**** to his room and Jesse t****ook**** Alex back to bed.**

**At the darkest of the night Joseph began to stir as another dream surrounded him and his thoughts.**

** DREAM**

**Joseph blinked when a girl appeared before him, she wore no cloths but she looked familiar for some odd reason.**

**Red ribbons of light spill from her chest and surround her body, then clears like feathers on the wind, as a shinning white dress appears. A snug fit ****strapless dress**** with ****silver ribbons that formed a corset-like pattern around the front of her torso, a sheer ribbon tied in a bow just above her lower back, long flowing sleeves that attach with a silver band just off the shoulders and a crown made of diamonds strung together that fall through her hair. Her aura of light and purity shines around her, givin****g her an angelic look. She opened**** her eyes to reveal beautiful turquoise colored irises, expressive yet blank.**

**Joseph cautiously went over to her and reached out to touch her when she turned her head and looked at him.**

**"Joseph-kun . . . H-help me . . . set me free . . . help**** me escape the nightmare . .**** . free me. . ." she said in an echoing voice that made him tremble. **

**". . . Free you? From what?" he questioned. "Who are you?"**

**"Don't give in to the **_**Kingdom of Shadows . . .**_** don't let him consume you. . ."**

**"What are you talking about?! Who is this **_**Kingdom of Shadows**_**?!" **

**"You are the **_**Kingdom of Shadows**_**, Joseph. . ." the woman said.**

**"Who are you?" he asked as he again reached out for her.**

**The girl winced**** and in an instant the only thing left of her was her white angel wings that flowed to the ground. **

** END DREAM**

**Joseph awoke with a start and sat there on his bed panting heavily. "What was that all about?" he thought. "How am I the**___**Kingdom of Shadows**_**? Isn't the **_**Kingdom of Shadows**_** a kingdom and not a dem****on?" A****ll these questions began to surface; and he had no clue on how to answer any of them. **

_**The ****next morning rolled by and the Defender's R****ealm was under attack; arrows were flying and s****words were clashing. Kavon and J****osh had attacked and they weren't giving anytime for Jesse to reform; right now they wanted a full out battle and they were giving him all they had. **_

_**"This is it Jesse!" Arashi called.**_

_**Jesse froze and looked at his griffon friend. "You're crazy! You have a new born pup!" he shouted as Arashi charged with his forces, they were headed straight for a trap. "Arashi ****Stop****! Think of your pup and mate!"**_

_**Before Arashi could stop and look at Jesse and stop before he was killed; he finally realized that consequences of what would happen if he did this . . . for one thing he would never see his daughter grow up and have pups of her ****own. But before he could react J****osh whirled around and drove his sword through ****Ar****ashi's chest. **_

_**"Arashi!" Cassandra**** screamed tears streamed**** down her cheeks; as she ran towards him, ****Kisa**** in her arms. **_

_**Jesse grabbed her and held her to his chest. ** **"No Cassandra . . . this is something he has to do." he whispered to her as she tried to get out of his grasp.**_

_**She froze at his words and looked up at him. "What are you talking about?" **_

_**"I'll tell you later. . ." he said as he held her close. **_

_**Hours passed and the battle ended with thousands dead. Jesse took Cassandra up to his room and explained to her why Arashi had sacrificed himself.**_

_**Cassandra held onto her daughter close**** as tears streamed down her cheeks. "But why did he have to do that a day after our pup was born? Now he won't have the joy of watching her grow. . ." she trembled. **_

_**Jesse hugged her and whispered soothing words to her as she cried into his chest. Alex watched from the doorway and just smiled at him as he tried to comfort his friends mate. Jesse had known Arashi since they were boys, now it was his responsibility to take care of Cassandra**** and his newborn pup Kisa**_

_**After she had settled**** down**** Jesse had a clerk bring in a crib and an extra futon. He thought that it would be best if Cassandra and the pup stayed with him and Alex. **_

_**Several months passed and there wasn't a peep from Jung-woo and his army. Alex and Cassandra had become good friends. They giggled as ****Kisa**** tried to crawl over to her mother and when she found out that she couldn't; she whimpered as tears formed in her ****dark blue**** colored eyes. **_

_**Cassandra sighed and picked her up and cuddled her pup. "If only Arashi could see his daughter."**_

_**"Don't worry Cassandra . . . he's in heaven . . . he can see his daughter grow, it may not be he can not touch physically but he can touch her in spirit." Alex reassured.**_

_**"Yeah . . . but he shouldn't have done what he did . . . I hope he knows how much I love him."**_

_**"I'm sure he does." Jesse said as he stood over Alex a smile on his face as he looked at ****Kisa**_

_**The small pup giggled and hid her face from him; she loved Jesse just like her own father. In fact because she only trusted Jesse more than she trusted any other male; to her Jesse was her father.**_

_**Jesse chuckled and kissed Alex's cheek and scooped ****Kisa**** from Cassandra's arms. **_

_**Kisa**** squealed and started giggling up a storm. She had the eyes of her mother and the mid-night colored hair of her father. **_

_**"Do you mind Cassandra if I take her out for a walk?"**_

_**Cassandra shook her head, "I think she would like to go on a walk." **_

_**Kisa**** giggled and put her hands over her face like she as trying to play hide-and-go-seek; Jesse chuckled at this and he took ****Kisa for a walk around the Defender's R****ealm. The small child loved being with her father figure. Jesse felt bad for the pup that she would ****never get to know her real father; Arashi would have really enjoyed playing daddy with his first pup. He only hoped that he could give the same love and affection to his own pup. **_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven**

**After the war had been in bloom for ****three**** long years Jesse and Jung-woo and just again lay it to rest for now, both of them knew that it wasn't time to spring the full war. Besides they were running out of troops and they needed to train new troops and Jung-woo wanted to go home and see his family. And Jesse wanted to take a thousand pain killers from the previous battle he had fought in. **

**"My lord, I don't think that we should put the war on hold. Jung-woo might back-fire on us."**

**"Nah, Kyo saw him leave this morning to ****C****hina****. This time it will be again on hold for about two ye****ars maybe even longer. Besides R****ick don't you have to go see Kryn? You haven't seen her in ****three**** years . . . I'm sure you could use some, intimate time together." Jesse**** joked and R****ick growled.**

**"You have a point jess, but ****mating her isn't on the menu." R****ick said as he went over to his horse.**

**"Why? You love her don't you? You have the next two years to spent time with her and raise a pup."**

**"Jess, I should be saying the same for you. You and Alex are mated and yet you refuse you put her with pup. If you want pup then why are you making her drink the tea to prevent her from becoming pregnant?"**

**Jesse remained silent.**

**"Is it about what happened with amber? Listen I know you lost your mate and pup that day but that only means that someone has given you a second chance to be with pup. If I were you I'd take the advantage and put Alex with pup." **

**Jesse sighed and leaned up against a tree. "You may be right ****R****ick . . . but I can't . . . I couldn't handle losing another mate and pup. That's why this time the pup will have to wait."**

**"No, the pup will not wait . . . what if you die? What will Alex**** have then?" R****ick knew he was ****right and was just waiting for J****ess****e**** to admit it.**

**"You're a pain**** in my ass R****ick, get your ass going and go see Kryn." Jesse joked and walked away as both men started laughing.**

**"****Papa****!" ****Kisa**** exclaimed and piled into the only man she knew was her father figure.**

**"****Kisa****? I thought that you were at home with Alex." **

**"I know but I ****Alex told me that I could come outside and play and then I found you****!" she giggled. **

**He chuckled and sat up rubbing his head. Cassandra had passed away two months ago from a high fever and thus Jesse adopted the small griffon pup. But even if he was now her step father he knew that she was still the princess of the griffon territory. **

**"Guess what. . .****"**

**"What?" he asked as he got up and dusted himself and rain off. **

**"I love you ****papa****, and I know you're not my real daddy but I love you like you were." she said as she hugged him around the neck. **

**Jesse ****looked down at her and smiled as he hugged her back, he loved hearing those words just a moment ago. **

**Alex watched from behind them and smiled but was also hurt, she also wanted to know the real reason why Jesse would not put her with pup. She wanted a pup she could call her own; but Jesse**** didn't allow her to ful****fill her wish. She just sighed and went back to the room and cleaned it up a little. As Alex cleaned she thought of many possibilities on why Jesse didn't want her to be with pup; but then again it was odd . . . he had broken her and yet he still refused to let her become pregnant. For now she didn't think much of it.**

**When Jesse returned he made**** Kisa**** clean up for dinner and wrapped his arms around Alex from behind; she squeaked and**** whirled**** around.** **"Jesus, don't ever do that." she scolded.**

**Jesse just simply smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I missed you too my love." **

**"Why are you here so early? I thought you had to go to a meeting."**

**"Nah, it was boring so I and ****Kisa**** went to go for another walk." Jesse said as he snatched a piece of the sushi.**

**"Jess, responsibility comes BEFORE walks with ****Kisa****. You are a lord, you need to take your responsibility seriously." she said as she stirred the rice.**

**"And I don't need my mate to be my mother!" he snapped.**

**She gasped and lowered**** her he****ad. "Yes my lord. . ." she turned off the stove and bowed to her mate and left****. She understood right then that Jesse wanted to be alone.**

**Jesse blinked and watched her leave and cringed**** at what he had done to her. He cursed to himself and for now just decided to give Alex her space for now. **

**Kisa**** sat at the table feeling a little guilty. **

**"****Papa**** is Alex**** okay?"**** Kisa asked a little worried.**

**"She just needs time alone ****Kisa****, but she'll be okay." he said giving her, her dinner. **

**Kisa**** said her thank you and she ate all of her dinner savoring the food that Alex**** had made. Both Kisa**** and Jesse always ate more then their fill, with Alex to ****Kisa**** and Jesse it was food made by an angel.**

**Rick sighed as he reached his castle, right now all he wanted was Kryn and a nice long time in the hot springs to relax his sore and aching body. He went up into his castle and was greeted by all his servants, but he was on one mission. When he got to his room he saw that Kryn was still asleep**** peacefully in his bed;**** and so plopped down next to her and snuggled himself into her.**

**She mumbled something under her breathe and buried herself into his chest; knowing who h****as joined her in her sleep and R****ick would be punished later for being gone too long but for now she buried herself into him and just fell into more of a peaceful sleep as she inhaled his scent.**

**That night Kryn woke up and smiled a****s she saw at the peaceful look R****ick had as he was passed out. By the looks of it he really needed this long awaited sleep; and now that it took over his body there was no waking him for days. She slipped out of bed and went to the kitchen to eat her dinner. After she ate she went back up to the room and giggled as she ****looked at R****ick. **

**He was on his back and his mouth was wide open with one of his fangs showing, one of his legs ****hung**** off the**** side of the**** bed, one arm was draped over ****Kryn's**** side of the bed and the other was behind his head. Not to mention he was snoring slightly. **

**Kryn's ****judgment was right R****ick really needed this time to sleep, he looked as if he hadn't had a peaceful sleep the day he left her again ****three**** years ago. For hours she just watched him sleep, she was beyond happy he was home . . . but by his scent he had been injured internally; and by the smell of it, it didn't smell too good, this worried her. **

** 1 week later**

**Rick finally awoke and yawned greatly, he looked around for Kryn and grumbled when he couldn't find her. **

**She giggled from the doorway; going over to him she went to him and lay down in the bed with him****. "Are you okay?"**

**He wrapped ****his**** arms around her and nuzzled**** her neck and cu****ddled**** her. "Now I'm okay, I was missing my company."**

**Kryn rolled her eyes and snuggled**** into him. "You're silly." she whispered.**

**"I love you too."**

**She blinked and sat**** up looking at him. "What?"**

**He sat up and looked**** at her. "I said I love you."**

**Kryn blushed**** and looks down. **

**Rick lifted**** her chin**** with his index finger and tilted**** her head towards him and ma****de****her look ****at him****. "Can I ask you something?"**

**"Sure?" Kryn turned a bright red as he gazed down at her, his eyes holding a lovi****ng gaze as he kept his finger in place so that she could not turn away from him**

**". . . Will you give me the honors of making you my mate and you becoming the queen of the southern lands; ruling by my side."**

**Her eyes widened.**

**". . . In other words will you be my mate?" he asked as he leaned down closer to her.**

**Kryn nodded**** "Of course." S****he was happy to finally hear those words come from his mouth. **

**He smirked and pinned her to the bed and kissed her deeply. Kryn smiled against his lips and kissed him back.**

**Over the years ****Heero**** had become cold and emotionless, even for a ****four**** year old he had no heart. **

**Shiro even watched what he said around his son, the boy wasn't one you should back mouth talk too. "Heero have you finished your studies?" **

**"If I'm outside and practicing my techniques for my katana then it means I'm finished." the boy snapped; his icy glare looking at his father straight in the eyes. **

**Shiro cringed and walked away. "Damn ****that boy scares me sometimes." H****e whispered as he went into the castle. **

**Mary-ann sighed as she and her twin-tailed fox ****Dark**** went on a walk. **

**Dark looked at her and nudged**** her** **"What's wrong my lady?"**

**"Mommy can't stop thinking about daddy and we think that Jesse got the best of him."**

**Dark chuckled****, "I highly doubt that Miss ****Mar****y-ann, I think it would take the entire world to take your father down."**

**She giggled**

**"Mary-ann!" ****R****ika called. "Get over here now young lady!"**

**"Uh-oh, I think mother found**** out we didn't do our chores." D****ark snickered.**

**"I think you're ri****ght." Mary-ann said as she and D****ark headed back towards the castle.**

**Once there Mary-ann gasped and Dark blinked****"Holy shit. . ." Dark said his jaw dropped**** to the ground.**

**"Daddy!" Mary-ann cried and tackled her dad, her arms around his neck.**

**He held his daughter close. "It's good to see you too Mary-ann." he said as he got to his feet ****and walked up into the castle, D****ark and Rika following.**

**Joseph sighed as he plopped**** down on his bed, he was still having dreams of the strange maiden who came to him ****three**** years ago. As he thought of this more and more he drifted off into a long deep sleep.**

**DREAM**

**Joseph blinked when a girl appeared before him, she wore no cloths but she looked familiar for some odd reason.**

**Red ribbons of light spill from her chest and surround her body, then clears like feathers on the wind, as a shinning white dress appears. A snug fit ****strapless dress**** with silver ribbons that formed a corset-like pattern around the front of her torso, a sheer ribbon tied in a bow just above her lower back, long flowing sleeves that attach with a silver band just off the shoulders and a crown made of diamonds strung together that fall through her hair. Her aura of light and purity shines around her, givin****g her an angelic look. She opened**** her eyes to reveal beautiful turquoise colored irises, expressive yet blank.**

**Joseph cautiously went over to her and reached out to touch her when she turned her head and looked at him.**

**"Joseph-kun . . . H-help me . . . set me free . . . help**** me escape the nightmare . .**** . free me. . ." she said in an echoing voice that made him tremble. **

**". . . Free you? From what?" he questioned. "Who are you?"**

**"Don't give in to the **_**Kingdom of Shadows . . .**_** don't let him consume you. . ."**

**"What are you talking about?! Who is this **_**Kingdom of Shadows**_**?!" **

**"You are the **_**Kingdom of Shadows**_**, Joseph. . ." the woman said.**

**"Who are you?" he asked as he again reached out for her.**

**The girl winced**** and in an instant the only thing left of her was her white angel wings that flowed to the ground. **

** END DREAM**

**Joseph groaned as he tossed and turned in his sleep, he was so confused on why this dream played over and over all night long.**

**Koji watched as the Defender's R****ealm began to shut down for the eveni****ng. His guilt for what he made T****suki did still ****had ****caused him not to have anything to do with the war. ****If only he could turn time back Koji**** would take T****suki back and they would be on their way to having their first pup. But since he screwed up he paid deeply. **

**Kyo**** went**** over to him and st****ood**** beside him. "How are you feeling these days?"**

**"I could be better," he said in a hushed whisper.**

**Kyo chuckled and pat**** his friends back, "Look it's not your fault. Tsuki made the choice to kill he****rself****."**

**"Yes it is I'm the one who fell in love with**** another. I had forgotten that T****suki was my fiancé."**

**Kyo sighed****. And he and ****Koji**** just talke****d while they walked around the Defender's R****ealm.**

**While they did memories of T****suki shot through Koji with intense force.**

** FLASHBACK**

**Tsuki**** had reached the Defender's R****ealm and asks Kyo where she could find Koji and sn****uck ****up behind him. **

**"Lord Koji." a familiar voice whispered from behind the mighty lord.**

**He blinked and turned**** around, "Tsuki? What are you doing here?"**

**"I came to apologize; I didn't mean to blow you off like I did. Can you forgive me and can we start over?"**

**"The apology I can accept but we being together again ****it is not**** going to work."**** Koji said as he looked down at her with a guilty look across his face.**

**"Why?" she asked shocked.**

**"Because I'm with someone**** else right now; that's why we can't be together right anymore. ****She doesn't treat me like shit." he said as he smiled at the girl who walked over to him and stood next to him. **

**"I'm ****S****hiori, it's good to finally meet you I****'ve heard a lot about you miss T****suki." she said sweetly and smiled.**

**Tsuki took**** a step back her eyes wi****de in horror, her heart shattered and her soul broke into tiny pieces. She bowed****and walked**** away her eyes blank as tears formed and fell**** to the ground**

**Koji watched her and he and Shiori went back to their room.**

**Tsuki fell to her hands and knees crying she was too late, her fiancé had fallen in love with someone else and she was forever more removed from the picture. The mark that Koji had placed on her neck vanished, she was no longer half his. She was alone. **

**Kyo ****went over to her and hugged**** her after standing her ba****ck up. "I should have told you about Koji T****suki**** I'm sorry."**

**Tsuki just cried into his chest trembling as she broke down. She ****wanted to escape and disappear as ****Kyo just held her close and tried to comfort her.**

**"I'm scared! He betrayed me and I can't do a thing about it." **

**"No honey you betrayed him, you threw everything in his face. He was just trying to get the poison out and he's not one to trust doctor's you should know that by now."**

**"I know, I don't know**** what I was thinking." she looked**** up at him. "Tell Koji the next time you see him that I'm sorry and he won't ever see me again."**

**"You still love him don't you?"**

**She nodded****. "He is the one who after all claimed me and told me that when the war was over he would make me all his. Now it's too late the mar****k he gave me is gone." she walked**** away.**

** END FLASH BACK**

**He growled and shook his head trying so hard to forget those painful memories. But more came.**

** FLASH BACK**

**Koji went into ****Tsuki and his**** room and made sure she was still asleep before he removed the bandages from his wrist and looked at the now closed wound. By the scent of it he knew it had gotten infected. He cursed to himself and went into the bathroom and locked the door and re****slit his wrist with one of his sharp claws. He hissed in pain as his blood spilled over the top of his wound and into the sink. He clenched his hand as the pain become more intense as the poison began to rush through his blood quickly. **

**Tsuki bolted up as she smelt****Koji's blood and raced to the bathroom door and tried**** to get in.** **"Koji?!"**

**"I****-its okay T****suki go back to bed, I just cu****t myself on a piece of glass." H****e said hoping she would believe his story. **

**She looked**** over at the table and saw no traces of glass anywhere.** **"Oh. . . Sorry**** I didn't see the glass . . . ," ****she left and returned**** to bed tears in her eyes. **

**An hour or so later he comes out of the bathroom a new**** bandage over his wrist and curled up beside T****suki, cuddling up with her. **

**She moved**** away from him slightly. **

**He sat up and looked**** at her****"Tsuki what's wrong?"**

**"There was no glass, you sl****it your wrist again didn't you?****" she scolded as she sat up. **

**Koji got out of bed and stood next to the door.** **"Okay I admit, I did slit my wrist again, but I need to get rid of the poison."**

**"Koji! You promised!" **

**He growled****, " Woman, I didn't promise you shit, now if you're going to be a bitch about me getting rid of the poison my way you can just leave." he snapped as he looked at her his eyes livid.**

**Tusk****i****'s**** eyes widen and she raced**** out o****f the hotel room tears streamed**** down her cheeks. **

**Koji just watched her leave and laid**** back**** down on the bed falling into a peaceful sleep.**

** END FLASH BACK**

**They flashed through h****is head**** over and over like the reflection on a mirror; he was stuck with these regrets for the rest of his life. And he had to suffer; one thing he was not used to.**


	12. Chapter 12

** Chapter twelve**

**3 Years Later**

**Josh had bought Myori from the lord who had bought her from the bandits. Now they lived for now at a nearby village to his castle; he didn't feel like going home to his castle and dealing with all his servants. **

**My****ori kept her distant from him, S****hadow fol****lowed her everywhere they had been J****osh's orders. **

**"Hey, it's your choice for dinner tonight. What would ****you like to eat?" J****osh asked as he went over to her.**

**She looked away and shrugged. "It doesn't matter. I honestly don't care."**

**He sighed and shook his head. "Never mind then." he walked away and went back into the hut. With her being stubborn he could not ****ful**** fill his wish of maki****ng her happy; now that he had rescued her from Shiro****, he couldn't stand seeing her so distant from him.**

**That night J****osh handed Myori her favorite dish and went into his room and just plopped down on his bed and passed out. **

**Myori stared at the food and ate. She liked his food, for such a cold minded dragon he was actually a pretty good cook. **

**Shadow went over to her and nuzzled her.** **"You know Lord J****osh is only trying to help. He's worried about you."**

**"Yeah, sure he is . . . the only thing he cares about is himself."**

**"No, he loves you." he said and walked away. **

**Myori watched him leave a blank expression on her face. Josh didn't love her, he loved torturing her and making her feel like someone could actually love****d**** and care****d**** for her. But then again when they were pups he cared for her. Still josh loving her was one chance out of a thousand. **

**James and Mylin smiled as their four year old son tried to eat ****ice cream****; but instead of him eating it without making a mess turned out to be a bigger mess then James and Mylin had thought. **

**"Why didn't you tell me you used to be an assassin?" Mylin asked.**

**James looked at her shocked that ****she found out. "I. . ." he sighed** **"How did you find out?"**

**"Jesse."**

**"Jesse told you?"**

**Mylin ****nodded and hugged**** him. "I don't hate you any more than I love you. If you would have told me earlier you would be able to sleep in the bed for the next three months."**

**He chuckled and nodded**** to her terms. "I'm counting."**

**She giggled and put their**** son to bed and ****went**** to bed herself. She left the ****ice cream**** mess to James.**

**Alex wandered around the Defender's R****ealm; she was having doubts that Jesse even loved her. ****She had once again spoken her mind about Jesse and him not attending the council meetings and he once again had snapped at her for it.**

**Jesse sn****uck up behind her and wrapped**** his arms around**** her waist from behind and nuzzled**** her neck. "****Sorry**** love . . . I didn't mean to go off on you like that." he said as he held her close his face hidden on the side of her neck. **

**She leaned back against him and looked up**** at him from the corner of her eye.** **"You owe me J****ess, I wasn't trying to be your mother. . .but when you**** once again**** chose a griffon pup over your responsibilities that only shows how much you don't care what the fuck happens around you."**

**He pouted and his grip tightened**

**"And why do you refuse to put me with pup?" **

**He sighed and let**** her go. "It's not because I don't love you. . .so if you were thinking that you were wrong. . .it's my fault I won't put you ****with pup. . .see my first mate A****mber was pregnant with our first pup with the start of this war began. Jung-woo got a hold of her ****and he killed her while she was two months into her pregnancy . . . I never forgave myself for betraying her like that."**

**"How did you betray her?"**

**"I couldn't protect her like I promised."**

**"Your mate would want you to move on and create another pup with another you have fallen in love with." Alex said as she sat down on a bench near the pond. **

**Jesse chuckled and sat down beside her. "You want to be the first to bear the pup of the mighty western lord."**

**She blushed**** and nod****ded.**

**He smirked and nodded****. "Alright the week that the war is over I will put you with pup."**

**"How about we put me with pup now. . ."**

**Jesse blinked and looked at her. "Now?"**

**She smiled at him and nodded****. "Now."**

**"Well then ****let's go make the pup." he picked**** her up bridal style and t****ook her back to their room and shut and locked**** the door.**

**Josh couldn't sleep so he went to Myori's room to make sure she was still there. He blinked when he didn't see her in her bed and decided to go looking for her. "Myori?!" he called as he searched throughout the entire hut.**

**Myori turned and looked at him as he came over to her; there was a small garden near the hut. "What do you want?"**

**"I just wanted to know where you where."**

**She glared at him then looked back up at the sky. **

**"So, how have you been?"**

**"Why do you care . . ****. J****osh will you just leave me alone .**** . .?" S****he asked as he sat next to her.**

**He growled. "Woman you owe me! I fucking saved your ass when you were practically on the brink of death and this is how you are repaying me back?!"**

**Tears formed in her eyes as he continued to yell and snap at her for her stupidity.****"I'm sorry!" she cried as she fell to her knees. "I'm sorry. . ."**

**Josh looked down at her coldly then sighed as he picked her up and hugged her. He held her close as she clung onto his kimono crying.**

**"I'm sorry . . .**** Please**** forgive me ****Lord Josh****. . ."**

**He nodded**

**Shadow watched from within the hut a s****mile on his lips. He knew that J****osh and Myori would be together for a while he was just waiting for Myori to slip.**

**He watched them for a few more minutes then went to bed. **

**Josh took Myori inside and put her to bed after she had fallen asleep leaned up against him.**

**Jung-woo had been away from his mate and daughter too long. For now whi****le he was resting he would spend**** as much time with them as he possibly could. While he worked in his study Rika sat in his lap and watched him work. He smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck. **

**She giggled and leaned**** back against him.** **"What is that head of yours scheming?" **

**He smirked against her skin and took her to their room.**

**Mary-ann and D****ark had left again to go on a walk and both were stunned when Heero came flying past them. **

**The ****eight**** year old dragon boy snarled and looked back at his attacker. It was a good seventy foot tall ogre demon. **

**"Do you need any help?" Mary-ann asked as she went over to him ****as he transformed into his black dragon form with Halloween colored eyes.**

**He pushed her away as the demon lunged its claws at Heero; digging his claws into the ground. **

**Mary-ann squeaked and hid behind ****a tree**

** He looked down at her and glared icily at her before attacking the demon. ****"Pathetic demon female." **

**She watched as he decapitated the demon then sliced it into pieces. "Whoa . . . that's good, he killed it without even trying." she said as ****Dark and she**** continued to watch him. **

**Heero went over to Mary-ann and put his sword up to her throat. ** **"What are you doing here pup?"**

**"Last I checked you're a pup as well, how old are you? Six? Seven?" Mary-ann backfired.'**

**He growled at her and flicked her nose. "Leave . . . you're in my territory."**

**She snorted****. "Yeah right."**

**He smirks devilishly and points to a sign behind her. She looked at the sign and read it; it read: **_**HALLOWEEN's FOREST **_

**"Who's ****Halloween****?" she asked as she continued to read the words.**

**He appeared behind her and whispered in her ear. "Me, I am**** the****Halloween**** dragon."**

**Heero had jet black hair with dark blue tipped bangs and orange colored eyes. Mary-ann tensed and whirled around and blinked when he wasn't there anymore. **

**"Where is he? Dark did you see where he went?"**

**Dark shook his head. "I didn't even see him vanish."**

**Mary-ann just looked off into the distance and they both headed back home. **

**Heero smirked and went off to patrol his territory. **

**". . .T****hey call him the ****Halloween**** dragon, he may be a young pup still but he acts like he's nineteen. . .the forest is forbidden, no one ever dares to enter the forest anymore now that Halloween has claimed it as his territory."**

**The other male villagers nod****ded**** in agreement. **

**Mary-ann sighed****. "Why did you give him the name of Halloween?"**

**"Because he only comes out at night. He stalks the night like . . . he owns the darkness. But there is only one demon who owns the darkness."**

**"Who's that?"**

**The men in the bar exchange glances. "Kuroi-Ryu owns the darkness. He is the **_**Kingdom of Shadows**_**."**

**"But isn't the K****ingdom of ****S****hadows a kingdom? Not a demon?" she questioned.**

**The man chuckled****. "You ask a lot of questions for a five year old."**

**"That's because I like knowing what the hell is going on around me. So are you going to answer my question?"**

**The man laughed and nodded****. "Pup, sometimes the things that you hear are not a****s always as they seem. See the Kingdom of S****hadows lives inside a demon named Joseph and he is extremely dangerous." **

**"But why is he so dangerous?"**

**He sighed and continued**** to explain things for her. ". . . Do you understand now? Kuroi-Ryu can ****never appear again or the real Kingdom of S****hadows will appear then we would all be in danger."**

**"Can't we do something to stop the transformation?" she asked as she picked dirt from underneath her claws.**

**"Yes . . . but it would mean going to find the **_**Stone**__** Black**__** of Internal Chaos**_**." **

**"My father had one of his men go off and find that stone . . . I think he found it too."**

**The man nearly choked on his sake at her words. "What did you say pup?"**

**She just smiled and ran off before he could grab her and make her talk. **

**He growled and just continued to drink his sake.**

**Mary-ann went into her ****father's**** study and locked the door and began reading books on the stone of**** Black Internal C****haos. She had found out that he deceased grandfather created it for Joseph and it would contain Kuroi-Ryu for the next thousand years. (Rizu had created the stone before he died; at least a good month before) she was stunned that Joseph was her uncle, she was told stories about him but never met him personally. She continued to research about the stone. The more she read the more she was amazed.**

**Jung-woo tried to open his door and blinked when he couldn't open his study door. **

**Mary-ann gasped and quickly put the books away and snuck out the window before her father could unlock the door. **

**He chuckled as he smelled his own daughters scent and was amazed at how fast she was able to get out without him catching her. He just shook his head and began working on the paperwork he needed to catch up on.**

**A week later Alex was happy now that Jesse had put her with pup; she was due in three months and she couldn't wait, nor could Jesse. **

**Kisa ****sighed and sat in her room a little annoyed that she was going to have a younger sibling. But then again she couldn't complain she was not Jesse's real daughter. **

**Jesse goes into her room and sits beside her, "Hey, are you okay?" he asked a little worried.**

**"Yeah," **

**He rolled**** his eyes. "You're just like your father, neither one of you can hide a lie."**

**She smiled**** slightly. "Well I guess I'm a little jealous that I'm not your biological daughter and now that Alex is having a pup. . ."**

**Jesse hugged**** her. "You will always be my daughter; after all I was given permission to adopt you. So there."**

**She giggled and hugged**** him back. "So, I can always be your little girl?"**

**Jesse nodded**

**Mary-ann went back to ****Heero's**** forest and sat on a rock and waited for him. She wasn't going to let any demon come up behind her like he had done. **

**Heero appeared in front of her. "What are you doing here? Didn't I tell you to stay away?" he asked an icy glare at her.**

**"You don't own me so I could careless of what you say."**

**He growled**** his black dragon wings twitch****ed**** in annoyance. "Woman you need to leave or you're going to deeply regret it."**

**"Oh really?"**

**Joseph sighed as he and Shadow B****lade continued to wander through the forest****. The Friesian stallion whickered and bobbed**** his head. **

**"What is it?" Joseph asked looking down at his horse. He looked up and smirked, just ahead was a cliff and the gap between the two ledges was a good fifteen feet. "So, you want to jump that?"**

**Shadow B****lade stopped and pawed at the ground. **

**Joseph laughed and pulled hard back on the reigns and the stallion went back. **

**When the****y were a good twenty feet away Shadow B****lade took off at full speed. His long mane and tail flowing out behind him. **

**Kavon stopped them before they could even reach the cliff. **

**Josep****h pulled back on the reins and Shadow B****lade reared high his hoofs thrashing out in front of him.**

**"Fuck Kavon what the hell are you doing?!" Joseph snarled trying to get a hold of his stallion.**

**"I have come to retrieve the Kingdom of S****hadows." he said holding up the **_**Stone **__**Black Internal Chaos**__**The stone was a jet black color and inside was a swirling black energ****y that could only draw out the Kingdom of S****hadows. **_

_**"How did you get a hold of that?!" he gasped.**_

_**Kavon just smirked and threw it at Joseph while sa****ying the spell to draw out the Kingdom of S****hadows.**_

_**Josh blinked and looked out his window as a huge black aura shot into the sky. "What the fuck?" he gasped his eyes wide. "Shit! ****Joseph****!"**_

_**Joseph cried out in pain as his claws grew a good half an inch longer, his fangs grew to a sharper point and they grew a few centimeters longer, his hair grew all the way down to his knees and was tied at the bottom in a knot with some bandages. **_

_**Kavon watched the transformation his eyes wide in fear now finding out that maybe awakening the black warlord was a VERY bad idea. **_

_**Joseph fell to his knees holding his head. ** **"N-no . . ., not again I will not let you take over!" he said his voice going between dark and evil to soft and pleading. **_

_**"Give u****p Joseph; you can not stop the Kingdom of S****hadows!" **_

_**Joseph cried out as the K****ing****dom of S****hadows began to take over, his evil cackle sending chills up Kavon's spine. **_

_**Now Kavon was beginning to understand that there were two demons living inside Joseph. The first was Kuroi-Ryu who was a black evil that Joseph still had no control over t****hen there was the Kingdom of S****hadows who was known as history. But as history continued to take full control over Joseph Kavon back his horse away and ran for cover. Now he un****derstood why he was called the Kingdom of S****hadows. **_

_**Jung-woo froze on his way back to is room after working in his study non stop. He looked out the window and saw the energy that was all the way in ****Japan****. He cursed and got on his outer kimono and raced outside and over to the barn where he kept his most treasured horse that was a breeding stallion for his speed and evil temperament. He quickly saddled his stallion and got on and raced out of the barn with amazing speed that from a distance all you could see was a black blur.**_

_**He reached the beach and pulled back on the reins causing his stallion to halt****"Damn you Kavon." he growled in**** annoyance. "He's awakened the Kingdom of S****hadows." **_


End file.
